Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Poenix
by Maverick13
Summary: L'ordre du Phoenix, Tout en essayant de rester le plus cohérent possible par rapport au canon svp. R/R
1. Prologue

Harry Potter et L'ordre du Ph?nix  
  
Prologue.  
  
La voiture se gara rapidement devant le 4 Privet Drive et deux personnes aussi différente que possible en descendirent. Le premier, un homme dans la quarantaine, gros, quasiment sans cou et muni d'une moustache aussi grosse qu'une brosse à chaussure, le second un jeune adolescent, maigre, grand qui avait des cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux couleur d'émeraude quasi fluorescents qui disparaissaient presque derrière de petites lunettes rondes. Derrière un épi de la chevelure du jeune garçon une fine cicatrice affectant la forme d'un éclair se laissait deviner.  
  
-« Dépêche-toi mon gaillard, prends tes affaires et monte les directement dans ta chambre. Et tu reste là jusqu'au dîner. »  
  
-« Oui Oncle Vernon » répondis le jeune garçon.  
  
Le jeune garçon se dépêcha d'ouvrire le coffre de la voiture et d'en tirer une valise ainsi qu'une cage contenant une très belle chouette couleur de neige. Il se dirigea vers le pas de la porte ou se trouvait un garçon quasiment aussi large que gros qui arborait un sourire qu'ont pouvait difficilement qualifier d'amical.  
  
-« Alors binoclard, t'es encore revenu nous pomper l'air ? »  
  
Le jeune garçon à lunette sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais sembla préférer se taire. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier et se mit péniblement à monter les marches. A ce moment on aurait dit que ce jeune garçon de quinze ans semblait porter l'entièreté du monde sur les épaules. Arrivé dans sa chambre il se préparait à ouvrire la cage de sa chouette quand un hurlement le fit sursauter. Son oncle se trouvait à l'entrée.  
  
-« Ah non! , Il est hors de questions que tu laisse sortir ce satané volatile de sa cage. »  
  
-« Mais.. » Commença le garçon.  
  
-« Rien du tout » continua l'oncle. «Et de toute façon tu attendras ici le dîner et la je t'expliquerai les décisions que ta tante et moi avons prises à ton sujet. En attendant et pour éviter que tu fasses des bêtises je vais prendre ce stupide oiseau avec moi. »  
  
Avant que le garçon n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste l'homme s'était emparé de la cage, était ressorti et avait refermé la porte de la chambre à clef.  
  
Harry Potter, puisque tel était le nom du jeune garçon aux yeux verts, se laissa tomber sur son lit et essaya de ne pas pleurer.  
  
-« C'est pas possible, il aurait quand même put attendre un peu avant de commencer. Je ne suis pas arrivé de cinq minutes qu'ils commencent déjà. Merlin sait pourtant que je m'en serais bien passé »  
  
Il faut dire que le jeune Harry venait d'être mêlé à des événements extrêmement dramatiques et l'attitude de son oncle ne semblait pas annoncer la quiétude dont Harry aurait eu besoin pour pouvoir se remettre de ce qu'il s'était passé durant les dernières semaines de son année scolaire. Pour dire la vérité Harry ne fréquentait pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une école ordinaire. En effet il était inscrit au Collège Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie où il venait de terminer sa quatrième année d'étude. Oui Harry Potter était un sorcier. Un vrais de vrais avec balai, chapeau pointu et baguette magique. En fait il existait une importante communauté magique de part le monde mais qui préférait vivre caché loin des moldus, comme ils appelaient les gens normaux sans pouvoir magique. Mais même dans ce monde là Harry était une célébrité. A l'age d'un an il avait défait un terrible mage noir qui avait essayé de la tuer. Ce mage noir, dont le nom était Voldemort, terrorisait l'ensemble de la communauté avec l'aide de ses suiveurs qui se nommaient eux même Mangemort. Pour une raison inconnue d'Harry Voldemort voulait le tuer et grâce à une trahison dans le cercle des amis de son père il s'était rendu chez les Potter ou il avait tué sans hésiter les parents d'Harry. Seulement le sacrifice de Lily Potter avait induit une protection magique sur son enfant et le sortilège de Voldemort ricocha sur Harry et laissa le mage noir quasiment anéanti, sans corps et sans pouvoir. Harry, à partir de ce moment là était allé vivre chez la s?ur de sa mère, une moldue qui comme son mari Vernon Dursley détestait tout signe d'anormalité. Si sa « famille » d'adoption ne fut jamais réellement violente avec lui ça n'empêche pas que la jeunesse d'Harry fut à des années lumières de ce qu'on appellerait une enfance heureuse. Entre dormir dans son placard et ne manger quasiment que des restes le rare loisir d'Harry était d'éviter toute sorte de brimade. Heureusement à onze ans l'école où ses parents avait étudié s'était manifesté et Harry avait pu découvrire toute la vérité (ou du moins une partie) et avait repris sa place dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Si on peut dire qu'Harry eu de bon moment durant ces quatre ans il du également affronté par deux fois l'esprit de Voldemort qui s'accrochait à tout les moyens pour revenir au pouvoir. Chaque fois, Harry telle une nemesis l'avait empêché d'atteindre son but. Mais cette fois-ci en quatrième Voldemort avait réussi. Il avait organisé méticuleusement son plan et grâce à la complicité du traître qui avait vendu les parents d'Harry et celle d'un mangemort sensé être mort Harry et un de ses condisciples s'étaient retrouvés à sa merci. Le condisciple d'Harry, Cédric Diggory avait été immédiatement assassiné et Harry avait du assister impuissant à la résurrection du mage noir. Grâce à son courage et à un enchaînement de circonstances assez inattendue Harry avait pu s'échapper tout en ramenant le corps de Cédric.  
  
Comme on peut le voir Harry avait assez d'inquiétudes en tête avec Voldemort de retour au pouvoir pour ne pas devoir en plus supporté les dursleys ! La maman du meilleur ami de Harry, Mme Weasley, qui aimait beaucoup Harry voulait qu'il vienne passer l'été chez eux mais Albus Dumbledore avait insisté pour que Harry retourne dans sa famille au moins pour quelque temps. Et c'est ainsi que Harry s'en était retourné à Privet Drive.  
  
-« Harry, descends en vitesse et gare à toi si je dois venir te chercher »  
  
C'était la voie de Pétunia, sa tante au cou de girafe et au visage de cheval. Il devait donc être l'heure du dîner.  
  
Harry descendit l'escalier rapidement et entra dans la cuisine ou il trouva les Dursleys et leur fils Dudley assis à la table. La première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Harry était qu'il allait devoir affronter un tribunal. Vernon prit directement la parole  
  
-« Harry, eu égard à ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière, nous avons pris un certain nombre de décision. »  
  
Harry senti un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Si les Dursley lui tenait ranc?ur des événements de l'été dernier il pouvait s'attendre à de mauvaises nouvelles. En effet, l'année dernière les Weasley l'avait invité à les accompagner à la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch (le sport des sorciers qui se joue sur des balais volants) et les Dursleys avait vu avec horreur leur salon transformé en champ de ruine suite à l'explosion de leur cheminé. Pour ajouter à leurs horreurs leur fils Dudley s'était retrouvé affublé d'une langue d'un mètre suite à l'ingestion d'une praline surprise appartenant aux jumeaux Weasley qu'on pouvait décrire comme des magasins de farces et attrapes ambulants. Monsieur Weasley avait tout arrangé mais il semblait bien que les Dursleys aient la dent dure.  
  
-« Premièrement, tu ne t'adresseras à aucun d'entre nous sans autorisation, deuxièmement tu resteras dans ta chambre et tu n'en sortiras que pour faire tes corvées, ton oiseau de malheur restera dans le placard sous l'escalier et tu ne la nourriras que deux fois par jour, toujours sous surveillance. Et tu n'auras toi à manger qu'a condition que tes corvées soient parfaitement effectuées. De plus il t'est interdit de correspondre avec ceux dans ton genre jusqu'à la fin des vacances »  
  
-« Mais si je ne réponds pas au courrier mes amis vont s'inquiéter, surtout mon parrain »  
  
D'habitude la seule mention du parrain d'Harry suffisait à terroriser les Dursleys. En effet celui-ci, Sirius Black, était un meurtrier en cavale. Il avait été accusé à tort d'être le traître responsable de la mort des parents d'Harry, de la mort du véritable traître, Peter Pettigrew, ainsi que de plusieurs moldus. Mais Harry avait soigneusement évité de faire part de son innocence pour pouvoir faire peur au Dursleys. Seulement cette fois on aurait dit que l'argument ne portait plus  
  
-« Comment oses-tu nous menacer espèce de petit ingrat, depuis 14 longues années nous nous occupons de toi et c'est ainsi que tu nous remercie. Oh mais cela ne se passera pas comme ça ! De toute façon si ce misérable assassin montre son nez dans les environs il sera pris. J'ai prévenu anonymement tout le quartier qu'il pourrait se montrer par ici. Ainsi s'il se montre la police sera là en cinq minutes. Et maintenant tu monte immédiatement dans ta chambre. Sans manger ! »  
  
Le visage rouge et l'expression de furie qu'arborait son oncle poussa Harry à agir ainsi qu'il lui avait dit. Il monta dans sa chambre calmement et pour tromper le temps et sa faim il se mit à faire ses devoirs. Vu les événements de l'année dernière il avait pas mal de retard à rattraper. Surtout qu'en cinquième année il devrait faire face aux BUSEs, les brevets de sorcellerie élémentaire. Comme ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait rester sans manger chez les Dursleys il ne se sentit pas trop mal et après quelques heures passées à lire quelques livres il se mit au lit.  
  
Le lendemain matin Harry fut réveillé extrêmement tôt par la tante Pétunia.  
  
-« Debout fainéant, il y a du boulot qui t'attend. »  
  
Lorsque Harry arriva dans la cuisine il fut extrêmement étonné de voir qu'il y avait une assiette pour lui. Pas trop remplie mais quand même. Il se dit paradoxalement que ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Et il n'avait pas tort.  
  
-« Voilà ta liste de corvées pour aujourd'hui » fit Pétunia l'?il mauvais.  
  
Harry sentit le ciel lui tombé sur la tête. La liste était énorme.  
  
-Laver complètement toutes les chambres, la salle de bain, les escaliers, la cuisine, le salon et le hall  
  
-Faire la vaisselle de midi  
  
-Couper le gazon dans le jardin  
  
-Aller faire les courses (la liste était tellement longue que Harry se demanda comment il pourrait porter tout ça sans magie)  
  
-Laver la voiture.  
  
Harry se demanda comment il arriverait à faire cela en une journée sans magie, en tant qu'étudiant de premier cycle l'usage de celle-ci lui était interdit pendant les vacances. Mais Vernon interrompit ses pensées.  
  
-« Si tout cela n'est pas fait ce soir tu iras de nouveau coucher sans manger. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »  
  
-« Oui Oncle Vernon » répondit Harry. Au moins avec tout ça à faire, il n'aurait pas le temps de penser à Voldemort.  
  
Malgré tout, et bien que Dudley semblait faire tout son possible pour l'empêcher d'atteindre son but, comme par exemple marcher là où Harry avait juste nettoyé ou renverser ses seaux, Harry parvint à tout terminer à temps et il eut droit à son repas le soir venu. On ne peut dire qu'il était copieux mais il lui suffirait à palier les efforts qu'il avait du faire dans la journée. A l'occasion du repas Harry remarqua que son cousin n'était plus à la diète. En effet les années précédentes l'école qu'il fréquentait avait exigé que Dudley suive un régime draconien étant donné qu'il était tellement gras et gros qu'il ne pouvait plus rentrer dans les uniformes de l'école. Quoiqu'il se soit passé Harry n'osa se renseigner à ce sujet, ne sachant quelle réaction il risquait de susciter chez son oncle et sa tante. En tout cas si Dudley reprenait ses anciennes habitudes alimentaires il n'attendrait pas longtemps avant de pouvoir prétendre au titre de mammifère le plus lourd ayant jamais marché sur la terre. A cette pensée un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Harry.  
  
-« Qu'est ce que tu as à sourire comme ça? » Cria Vernon. « Si t'as fini de manger file immédiatement dans ta chambre et qu'on ne t'entende plus jusque demain matin. »  
  
-« Oui oncle Vernon »  
  
Harry se dépêcha de grimper les escaliers, tout heureux d'échapper à sa « famille ».  
  
-« Au moins » se dit-il « je pourrai survivre cet été si les journées sont toutes comme celle là. »  
  
Mais au fur et à mesure de la soirée Harry se remémora les événements de la fin de l'année et à ce qu'il avait subi. Il avait été manipulé toute l'année par un mangemort déguisé, il avait du participer contraint et forcé au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, un concours dangereux qui avait eu lieu durant l'année à Poudlard, devant affronter un dragon et toutes sortes de créatures magiques. Et tout cela pourquoi ? Pour permettre la résurrection de son pire ennemi. Mais tout cela n'était rien comparé à la culpabilité qui l'étreignait chaque fois qu'il pensait à Cédric. En effet lors de l'ultime épreuve du tournoi le but était d'atteindre la coupe le premier. Suite à un enchaînement de circonstance il avait proposé à Cédric arrivé en même temps de prendre la coupe ensemble. Ce que Harry ignorait bien sûre était que la coupe avait été transformée en portauloin et lui et Cédric avait été transporté jusqu'à un cimetière où les attendait Voldemort.  
  
-« Tue l'autre ! »  
  
Ces simples mots tournoyaient et tourbillonnaient continuellement dans la tête d'Harry. Une fraction de seconde plus tard il y eut un éclair de lumière verte et Cédric s'était effondré. Mort.  
  
Lorsque Harry émergea de ses pensées il fut surpris de voir que la nuit était venue et que la maison était silencieuse. Il regarda son réveil-matin et fut surpris de découvrire qu'il était déjà presque minuit. Il commençait à se déshabiller pour se mettre au lit quand un drôle de bruit attira son attention du côté de la fenêtre. Il alla regarder de plus près et fut surpris de constaté la présence d'un minuscule hiboux cognant contre la vitre.  
  
-« Coq !! » s'exclama doucement Harry « Ca fait plaisir de te revoir si vite »  
  
Coq était en effet le hibou de son ami Ron. Et il avait, attaché à ses serfs, une enveloppe en parchemin. Seulement l'oncle Vernon avait condamné l'ouverture de la fenêtre pour empêcher Harry aussi bien de s'enfuire que de recevoir du courrier à la mode des sorciers, c'est à dire par hiboux express. Mais Harry avait son idée.  
  
-« Attends Coq » fit Harry à travers la vitre. « Va à l'autre fenêtre, oui celle-là et ne fait pas de bruit » continua Harry en montrant la fenêtre des lavabos.  
  
Harry se dirigea vers sa porte, fermée à clef et l'ouvrit grâce à un truc que lui avait appris les jumeaux Weasley. Il se dirigea vers les lavabos et constata comme il l'avait pensé que la fenêtre là n'était pas condamnée. Vernon pensant que celle de sa chambre ainsi que la porte de celle-ci suffirait à empêcher Harry de correspondre avec le monde des sorciers. Il attrapa rapidement Coq et retourna rapidement dans sa chambre. Il se dépêcha de retirer la lettre attachée et déchira rapidement l'enveloppe. Comme il s'y était attendu c'était une lettre de Ron  
  
  
  
Mon cher Harry  
  
  
  
J'espère que tes moldus te traites bien. Bon j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne c'est que tu pourras venir chez nous comme nous l'espérions mais la mauvaise c'est que ce sera pas avant début août. Mon père a parlé avec Dumbledore et il a déclaré qu'il avait besoin de temps pour transférer la protection magique qui te protège chez les moldus sur le Terrier. Bon au moins on a compris pourquoi il voulait te renvoyer chez eux. Bon comme je sais que tu meurs d'envie de savoir je peux te dire qu'on a aucune nouvelle de Tu-sais-qui. Tout semble normal et mon père m'a dit que Fudge ne prends aucune décision même au cas où. Bon en attendant je t'envoie les salutations de toute la famille. Ah! Les jumeaux me disent de te dire encore mille fois merci. Heu? Pourquoi SVP ? Sinon bon courage.  
  
  
  
Ron.  
  
  
  
Harry eu un gros coup au c?ur en pensant qu'il devrait rester un mois complet chez les Dursleys.  
  
« Enfin, le mieux est de se fixer sur la bonne nouvelle. Je serai chez Ron au mois d'août. »  
  
En voyant Coq commencer à s'agiter Harry se dépêcha d'écrire sa réponse.  
  
  
  
Ron  
  
  
  
Merci pour ta lettre qui m'a fait plaisir. Pour les moldus ça va. Je suis bien sûre content de pouvoir venir au mois d'août comme tu peux t'en douter. J'espère que Voldemort va rester calme le temps que le professeur Dumbledore puisse se préparer de son côté. Remets mes salutations à toute ta famille. Pour les jumeaux je ne comprends pas plus que toi.  
  
  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
Harry savait très bien pourquoi les jumeaux voulaient le remercier mais ce n'était pas du tout les affaires de Ron. Ils auraient du d'ailleurs éviter d'en parler d'une façon ou d'une autre en face de Ron. Il se décida à attacher la lettre aux pattes de Coq et de l'emmener vers les lavabos. Il venait d'ouvrire la fenêtre quand il entendit un cri perçant.  
  
-« Paaaaapaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
Dudley venait d'entrer dans les toilettes. Harry se dépêcha de lancer Coq par la fenêtre. Dudley s'était déjà jeté sur lui pour essayer de l'en empêcher.  
  
-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ????? » Tonna la voie de Vernon qui venait d'entrer à son tour dans la toilette. « Et qu'est ce que tu fais ici sale petit morveux, tu étais enfermé dans ta chambre ????? »  
  
  
  
-« Papa, il a envoyé un hibou par la fenêtre. » L'expression sur le visage sur le visage de Dudley laissait à penser qu'il venait d'apprendre que dorénavant c'était son anniversaire tout les jours.  
  
-« Quoi ????? » S'exclama Vernon en attrapant Harry par les cheveux. « Je t'avais interdis de faire ça. Tu n'as donc aucun respect » Pendant qu'il criait sur Harry il n'arrêtait pas de le secouer. « Et en plus tu force la porte de ta chambre sale petit voleur. Très bien tu l'auras voulu. Attends demain matin !!! » A ces mots il projeta Harry violemment dans sa chambre, referma la porte sur lui et la bloqua à l'aide d'un meuble. Ce n'était peut- être pas l'intention de Vernon mais sous la violence du geste, Harry avait été projeté la tête la première contre le montant du lit. Et il s'était évanoui.  
  
La maison retomba rapidement dans le silence. Deux heures passa. Quand soudain une explosion retentit au rez-de-chaussée ! 


	2. Chapitre 1 Tornade sur Privet Drive

Disclaimer Harry Potter et tout les autres personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à JK Rowling, le présent texte n'ayant seulement qu'un but de divertissement  
  
Chapitre 1 : Tornade sur Privet Drive  
  
L'explosion qui venait de retentir avait immédiatement sortit toute la famille Dursley du lit. Vernon sortit rapidement de la garde-robe un vieux fusil et s'adressa à sa femme et à son fils qui tremblaient comme des feuilles.  
  
-« Restez bien derrière moi. »  
  
Bien qu'il n'en menait pas large lui-même, Vernon n'en aurait jamais rien laissé paraître devant sa femme et surtout devant son fils. Ils descendirent lentement l'escalier et petit a petit un bruit de conversation indistincte leurs parvinrent aux oreilles.  
  
-« Ils sont dans le salon. » Murmura une Pétunia plus morte que vive.  
  
Vernon sembla soudain pris d'un brusque accès de courage en regardant son fusil.  
  
-« Bon on va rentrer en force dans le salon et on les aura par surprise »  
  
Galvanisés par ces mots Pétunia et Dudley se regardèrent et leurs visages prirent un air féroce.  
  
-« Ne t'inquiète pas mon Dudlinouchet » rajouta Pétunia en prenant son fils par les épaules « Papa va leurs montrer ce qu'il en coûte de s'attaquer aux Dursley. »  
  
Vernon s'approcha de la porte du salon à pas de loup et compta doucement  
  
-« Attention..1.2.3.... »  
  
Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et cria en pointant son fusil.  
  
-« Que personne ne bouge, les mains en l'air ou je tire. » Mais les deux personnes présentes dans le salon ne donnait vraiment pas l'impression d'être impressionné le moins du monde par cette entrée fracassante. En faite la seul chose qu'on pouvait remarquer sur leur visage et c'était difficile de ne pas le remarquer était une colère sans borne. Une colère telle que Vernon failli en lâcher son fusil, Pétunia s'évanouir et Dudley faire quelque chose que seul les bébés de deux ans et demis font encore dans leur lit. D'autant plus que les personnes trônant au milieu de leur salon dévasté encore une fois leurs étaient parfaitement connues. Une fois de plus les Weasley avait fait exploser le radiateur électrique pour entrer par la cheminée. Seulement cette fois-ci pas d'enfants Mr Weasley était accompagné de sa femme. Femme qui à ce moment là semblait bien plus dangereuse qu'un régiment de fauves en furies. Elle leva d'ailleurs sa baguette magique et la pointa sur un Vernon terrifié et parla d'une voie à peine audible.  
  
-« Où-est-Harry ? »  
  
-« Maismaisheuheudanssachambre.. » Articula péniblement Vernon.  
  
-« Où-est-elle ? »  
  
-« heu deuxièmeporteàdroitedelesscalier » répondit rapidement Vernon qui pour une fois n'était plus rouge du tout.  
  
-« Arthur, surveille les pendant que je monte voir si Harry va bien. » Déclara Molly.  
  
-« Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, fait vite »  
  
Molly grimpa aussi vite qu'elle put l'escalier et remarqua que la deuxième porte à droite de l'escalier était bloquée par un meuble.  
  
-« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Wingardium Léviosa !! » Le meuble se leva de quelques centimètres sous l'effet du charme de lévitation et se déplaça assez pour permettre à Molly d'accéder à la porte. Elle la poussa et regarda à l'intérieur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Harry était allongé par terre les yeux fermés et un peu de sang avait coulé sur son visage.  
  
-« ARTHUR !!!! MONTE VITE !! » cria-t-elle  
  
En bas Mr Weasley n'hésita même pas une seconde. Il pointa sa baguette sur les Dursleys en prononçant une formule.  
  
-« Pétrificus totalus »  
  
Les Dursleys s'effondrèrent sous l'effet du sort de ligotage et Arthur se rua vers les escaliers.  
  
-« Ici Arthur » appela Molly.  
  
Arrivé dans la chambre d'Harry Arthur vit sa femme faire léviter celui-ci et l'étendre soigneusement sur son lit.  
  
-« Je l'ai trouvé par terre évanoui, avec du sang sur le visage et avec un meuble poussé devant la porte. Qu'est ce que ces excuses d'êtres humains on bien put lui faire subire ? »  
  
-« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée Molly » répondit doucement Arthur qui s'était accroupis au bord du lit d'Harry. « Mais on tirera ça au claire plus tard, l'important est de voir s'il n'a rien de grave. » Arthur prononça une formule magique en pointant sa baguette vers la tête d'Harry et le sang qui maculait son visage disparut. A l'aide de quelques sorts de base il contrôlèrent son état et ils furent bien vite rassuré. Harry n'avait aucune blessure grave, et n'avait qu'une simple entaille sur la tête qui fut bien vite soignée. Quand on a élevé 7 enfants on a quelques notions de soin de premier secours ! Quant à son évanouissement il ne semblait pas profond et à l'aide d'une simple incantation ils le firent s'éveiller.  
  
-« Harry, mon chéri, est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Molly d'une voie douce.  
  
-« Heu oui. » Murmura Harry « .. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? ...Mme Weasley.. Arth. Heu Mr Weasley.mais que faites-vous ici ?? »  
  
-« Nous t'expliquerons après. » Répondit Mr Weasley d'une voie douce. « Mais d'abord raconte nous ce qui s'est passé depuis que tu es rentré »  
  
-« Et ne nous cache rien mon chéri. Nous savons que tu ne veux pas que nous nous inquiétions pour toi mais il est trop tard pour ça. » Déclara Molly en le prenant doucement dans ses bras.  
  
Soulagé par leur présence Harry leur expliqua tout. Les décisions des Dursleys, l'enfermement d'Hedwige, son propre enfermement dans sa cage ainsi que l'incident de la nuit suite au message de Coq.  
  
-« Mais pourquoi êtes vous là ? » Demanda Harry. Ce fut Mr Weasley qui répondit.  
  
-« En fait j'ai fait subir à la lettre de Ron un enchantement qui nous permettrait de savoir si tu allais vraiment bien et si tu ne nous cacherais rien. Nous savions que même si tout allait mal tu ne nous l'aurait pas dit pour ne pas nous inquiéter. C'est pour cela que nous avons eu recours à ce moyen. Il était hors de question de laisser les Dursleys te maltraiter un tant soi peu après ce que tu avais vécu tout au long de l'année. Lorsque Coq est rentré au Terrier ta lettre était rouge, signe que tu n'étais pas complètement sincère. Enfin voyant ça Molly et moi avons immédiatement pris la décision de venir voir ce qui se passait. J'avais d'ailleurs pris la précaution de faire reconnecter Privet Drive au réseau des Cheminées afin de pouvoir venir le plus vite possible en cas de besoin, Dumbledore ayant récemment accrus la protection de cette maison, il est dorénavant impossible de transplaner ici »  
  
-« Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé tous ces soucis » déclara Harry l'air un peu penaud.  
  
Ce fut au tour de Molly de prendre la parole d'un ton doux mais ferme.  
  
-« Harry je te laisse dix secondes pour te sortir ces idées de ta tête. Nous nous inquiétons pour toi parce que nous tenons à toi. Tu es l'une des personnes les plus gentilles que nous connaissons, tu es passé par des épreuves qu'un garçon de ton age n'aurait jamais du rencontrer. Tu es le meilleur ami de notre fils, tu as sauvé la vie de notre fille. Alors penses- tu réellement que nous pourrions ne pas nous inquiéter pour toi ? »  
  
A ces mots Harry ne put s'empêcher de sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Molly l'attira contre elle encore plus et l'enveloppa dans une douce étreinte. Harry sentit encore les bras de Mr Weasley qui se mêlèrent à l'étreinte et laissa couler ses larmes. Après quelques minutes sans bouger Harry se dégagea et demanda d'une voie où pointait un peu d'inquiétude :  
  
-« Mais les Dursleys ? Où sont-ils, qu'est ce qu'ils font ? »  
  
-« Rassure-toi Harry » Répondit Arthur. « Ils sont en bas et j'ai pris soin qu'ils ne nous dérangent pas. »  
  
-« D'ailleurs » déclara Molly « Il est temps de nous occuper d'eux. »  
  
Harry se demanda ce qu'elle entendait par-là mais suivi rapidement les Weasleys qui se dirigeaient déjà vers les escaliers. Arrivé dans le salon Arthur prononça la formule pour libérer les Dursleys.  
  
-« Finite incantatem ! »  
  
Les Dursleys se réveillèrent brusquement, Pétunia se recroquevilla sur le divan en serrant son fils prêt d'elle, Vernon sembla directement prêt à hurler mais Arthur Weasley le coupa en lui adressant directement la parole d'un ton laissant claire qu'il n'était pas là pour demander des éclaircissements sur la façon dont marchait un four à micro-onde.  
  
-« Ecoutez-moi bien, espèce de moldu sans c?ur, vous avez intérêt à m'expliquer comment il se fait que ce jeune garçon, qui je vous le rappelle est votre neveu s'est retrouvé par terre inconscient dans une chambre dont la porte était bloquée par un meuble » Il indiqua Harry du doigt et plongea ses yeux directement dans ceux de Vernon. Celui-ci s'effondra d'une pièce à côté de son épouse et murmura d'une voie chevrotante :  
  
-« Mais.. Mais.. j..je lui ai rien fait.. Je l'ai juste fait rentrer dans sa chambre après qu'il m'ai désobéi et envoyer ce damné hibou. »  
  
Molly à ces mots pris la parole d'une voie montrant totalement sa colère  
  
-« Espèce de limace baveuse et visqueuse, cela ne se serait jamais arrivé si vous traitiez Harry comme un être humain et non comme un monstre.Comment est-ce possible de traiter un enfant aussi gentil comme çà. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous transformer en véracrasses tous autant que vous êtes. »  
  
A ces mots les Dursleys se recroquevillèrent encore plus sur le divan. Mais Molly repris la parole d'une voie ferme.  
  
-« Arthur il est hors de question de laisser Harry seul avec ces gens. Comme il ne peut pas venir chez nous avant le mois d'août, c'est moi qui vais rester avec lui. Ce garçon a besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui, pas qu'on le traite comme un elfe de maison, il a grand besoin de repos, de calme et de se changer les idées. » A ces mots Vernon redevint plus rouge qu'une tomate et s'écria.  
  
-« De quels droits pensez-vous.. » Ses mots s'étranglèrent directement dans sa gorge à la vue de la baguette de Molly qui s'était immédiatement levée vers lui.  
  
-« Du droit que j'ai de pouvoir immédiatement vous faire rentrer vos paroles dans la gorge. Espèce de.. » Ne trouvant pas les mots pour exprimer sa rage Molly prit une longue inspiration et se retourna vers son mari qui arborait un petit sourire en coin.  
  
-« Bon chéri, retourne au Terrier, renvoie-moi Ron avec des vêtements et tout ce qu'il faut, il doit être assez inquiet pour Harry. Toi et Bill pourrez bien vous débrouiller sans moi pour quelque temp. Et dis aux jumeaux de se tenir calme ou bien ils auront affaire à moi. » A ces mots Arthur sourit et alluma un feu dans la cheminée.  
  
-« Ma chérie, ne sois quand même pas trop cruelle avec ces gens. »  
  
-« Désolé Arthur mais pour une fois je ne peux rien te promettre. »  
  
Arthur Weasley jeta un coup d'?il triste aux Dursleys. Ceux là n'avaient aucune idée de ce à quoi ils devaient s'attendre. Il jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et prononça d'une voie claire.  
  
-« Le Terrier » Il s'avança dans le feu et disparu.  
  
Pendant tout ces événements Harry était resté coi. Il n'avait voulu rien dire mais un immense soulagement s'était emparé de lui à l'idée que Mme Weasley allait rester avec lui. Et en plus Ron allait arriver. Si les vacances avaient plutôt mal commencé elles prenaient rapidement une toute autre tournure. Un sourire illumina son visage d'une oreille à l'autre qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Molly.  
  
-« Ca fait du bien de te voir sourire Harry.. Bon maintenant au travail.. » Fit-elle en se tournant vers les Dursleys qui semblait maintenant réellement terrorisés par la petite femme rousse. Molly se dirigea vers eux et parla d'une voie qui montrait bien qu'elle ne supporterait aucune contradiction.  
  
-« Vous » fit-elle en pointant sa baguette vers Vernon « Vous allez me ranger ce chantier » en montrant le salon ravagé. « Et vous » en regardant Pétunia « vous allez préparer du chocolat chaud pour Harry. Harry tu ne veux rien de particulier ? »demanda-t-elle d'une voie douce à celui-ci  
  
-« Non-merci Mme Weasley » répondit-il  
  
-« Appelle-moi Molly, je t'en prie. Bon vous autres vous avez intérêt à vous dépêcher. » Elle regarda les deux autres adultes d'un air qui montrait bien que sa rage ne demandait qu'à se réveiller. Elle dirigea son regard vers Dudley ce qui fit frémir Pétunia. « Toi tu vas t'assoire dans la cuisine et tu ne bouge pas de là. Harry, quant à toi tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux mais surtout repose-toi. »  
  
Maintenant totalement réveillé Harry décida d'en profiter et choisit de regarder un film vidéo à la télévision. En voyant cela Vernon ne put se retenir de déclarer :  
  
-« Et pourquoi lui pourrait faire ce qu'il veut pendant que nous devons travailler à une heure pareille. » Il faut dire qu'il était déjà deux heures et demi du matin. A ces mots Molly dirigea un regard noir vers Vernon et explosa.  
  
-« Parce que cet enfant n'a jamais pu avoir des vacances normales à cause de vous, parce que cet enfant vit depuis l'age d'un an avec la mort au- dessus de sa tête, qu'il a affronté des dangers tellement grands que vous auriez préféré vous suicider plutôt que de simplement penser les affronter. Cet enfant à l'age de 12 ans a tué un serpent géant pour sauver ma fille, il a affronté l'année dernière un dragon, oui oui un dragon comme vous l'imaginez, un dragon qui crache des flammes. Et ça ce n'est rien, mais alors rien comparé à ce qu'il a vécu le mois dernier. Vous ne pourriez d'ailleurs même pas imaginer ce que cet enfant a souffert alors maintenant je vais m'occuper de lui, et vous avez intérêt à m'aider parce que sinon je peux vous jurer que vous allez le regretter. En général je partage l'affection que mon mari a pour les moldus mais avec vous je n'aurai aucune difficulté à faire quelques exceptions à cette règle. Maintenant faites ce que je vous ai dit. »  
  
A ces mots, Vernon, dompté, continua à ranger le salon pendant que Molly se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Pétunia sembla rétrécir en apercevant Molly et concentra toute son attention sur le lait occupé à chauffer. Dudley, quant à lui, semblait faire tout son possible pour éviter de croiser le regard de la petite sorcière. Molly l'ignora (Dudley étant trop gros pour pouvoir passer inaperçu) et s'adressa à Pétunia.  
  
-« Comment une mère peut-elle traiter ainsi un enfant ? » Demanda-t-elle. Pétunia sursauta et répondit d'une voie faible mais néanmoins dure.  
  
-« Vous pensez peut être faire la loi ici avec vos.. trucs, mais rien ne m'oblige à vous répondre »  
  
-« En effet » Dit Molly « Mais dans ce cas là rien ne m'oblige non plus dans ce cas là à faire preuve de politesse. Quand ce sera prêt vous porterez le chocolat à Harry et que je ne vous entende pas une seule fois lui faire une remarque désobligeante ou vous aurez affaire à moi ! Ensuite vous aiderez votre mari à terminer de ranger le salon. Bien sûre vous laisserez la cheminée libre. Ah ! Et vous garderez également du chocolat pour mon fils quand il arrivera. »  
  
-« Est-ce que je pourrai en avoir aussi ? » La gourmandise de Dudley était bien entendue plus fortes que sa peur de Mme Weasley.  
  
-« Mais bien sûre mon dudlinouchet chéri, Maman en à fait assez. » Répondit Pétunia en jetant un regard éperdu sur le cachalot qui était son fils.  
  
-« Rien du tout » s'exclama Molly. « Il est temps que quelqu'un s'occupe de ce garçon. Il n'est peut être pas aussi grand mais en tout cas je suis quasiment certaine qu'il est aussi lourd qu'un troll des montagnes »  
  
-« Osez seulement approcher de mon fils. »déclara Pétunia d'une voie perçante « .et je vous. »  
  
-« Vous quoi ? » Déclara Molly « Vous me tueriez ? Je voudrais bien vous y voir. » La-dessus elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. « De toute façon, ne vous inquiéter pas, j'ai un c?ur de mère moi, et je ne ferais pas de mal à un enfant mais il est claire que cet enfant doit maigrire sinon il risque d'être très malade. »  
  
-« C'est vous qui risquez de le rendre malade avec vos..machins de sorcière. »  
  
-« Rassurez-vous, je ne lui jetterai aucun sort. » Répliqua Molly. «Allez porter son chocolat à Harry, nous reparlerons du reste plus tard. Quant à toi Dudley tu reste là et tu ne bouges pas! » En disant cela elle avait lancé à Dudley son regard qui faisait baisser les yeux même au jumeaux infernaux.  
  
C'est à ce moment que les flammes de la cheminée prirent une teinte verte et Ron atterri dans le salon en soulevant un nuage de cendre. Il déposa deux valises usagées par terre et salua Harry qui était assis sur le divan.  
  
-« Salut Harry, content de te voir »  
  
-« Salut Ron, content de te voir aussi »  
  
-« Bonjour Mr et Mme Dursley » fit Ron, mais les Dursleys l'ignorèrent. Vernon continua à balayer et Pétunia servit son chocolat à Harry et sans dire un mot en présenta également à Ron. Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fit signe qu'il en voulait bien également. Pétunia le servit pendant que Harry entamait une explication sur le fonctionnement de la vidéo pour lui. Molly avait assisté à l'arrivée de son fils mais ne dit rien. Elle préférait que Ron s'occupe de changer les idées de Harry. Pétunia aida alors son mari à terminer de ranger le salon sous le regard de Molly qui aux yeux de Harry semblait plus dangereuse que le professeur Rogue pouvait l'être un jour où un pétard mouillé du Dr Flibuste explosait dans le chaudron d'un serpentard.  
  
Bientôt le salon retrouva un visage plus accueillant et les visages commencèrent à témoigner de l'heure tardive. Molly envoya Dudley se coucher en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à se tenir à carreau. Elle inspecta les chambres et décida de prendre pour elle-même la chambre habituellement destinée à la tante Marge et pour Ron elle conjura un lit dans la chambre d'Harry. Elle fit monter les Dursleys et leurs signala quelle leurs indiquerait au matin les arrangements qu'elle comptait prendre pour le reste du mois. Elle alla ensuite embrasser Harry et Ron mais une petite chose tracassait néanmoins Harry.  
  
-« Mme Weas.. Heu je veux dire Molly, comment ça se fait qu'on n'a pas eu de lettre du ministère de la magie quand vous avez utilisé la magie ? . En deuxième année j'ai reçu un avertissement alors que je n'étais même pas le responsable d'un sort qui avait été jeté ici. »  
  
-« Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela mon chéri, Arthur connaît quelqu'un au service des usages abusifs de la magie et il a signalé que nous irions sûrement souvent chez toi cet été et que si nous veillerions bien à ce que tu n'emploie pas la magie il se pourrait que nous y ayons recours même. »  
  
Cela expliquait bien des choses mais Harry décida néanmoins d'arrêter de s'en faire et de profiter de ce qui s'annonçait sûrement comme son meilleur été chez les Dursleys.  
  
Le lendemain matin Harry fut surpris de trouver Ron à coté de lui mais il se souvint rapidement des événements de la nuit. Il regarda son réveil et fut surpris de voir qu'il était déjà presque midi. Il décida de laisser dormir Ron et dévoré par la curiosité il s'habilla rapidement et descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers. Il eut la surprise de sa vie lorsqu'il vu par la porte ouverte son cousin Dudley occuper à scier du bois. Il décida de ne faire aucune remarque et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Une fois qu'il eut ouvert la porte il se crut de retour au Terrier. L'odeur qui embaumait l'air était typique de la cuisine de Molly Weasley.  
  
-« Bonjour Harry, ton déjeuner est presque prêt. Ron n'est pas encore réveillé ? » Mme Weasley était occupée à faire à manger ce qui n'étonnait vraiment pas Harry mais ce qui l'étonna fut de voir la Tante Pétunia immobile sur une chaise le visage tordu par la rage.  
  
-« Heu non » répondit Harry « Il dort encore et je n'ai pas voulu le réveiller. Que s'est-il passé ? » Fit-il en montrant Pétunia.  
  
-« Et bien il semble que ta tante n'ait pas vraiment goûté l'idée de voir son fils devoir travailler alors je l'ai attachée sur cette chaise et je l'ai bâillonnée afin qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtise et qu'elle arrête de me casser les oreilles. »  
  
-« Mais pourquoi Dudley doit-il travailler ? »  
  
-« Eh bien ce matin lorsque je me suis réveiller et que je me suis occupé d'eux (Harry aurait d'ailleurs bien voulu savoir ce qu'elle entendait par- là) ta tante m'a dit qu'elle avait arrêté la diète de Dudley parce que ça lui faisait mal au c?ur de voir son pauvre petit Dudlinouchet souffrire ainsi. Comme je sais que cet enfant doit absolument perdre du poids car il risque de graves ennui j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main ! Je m'occuperai de son régime et je le ferai travailler. C'est pour ça que j'ai conjuré ces bûches afin de lui fournir de l'ouvrage. Je l'aurais bien fait nettoyer la maison mais comme ces satanés moldu te l'ont fait faire hier cela ne servait à rien. Mais quand cela sera de nouveau nécessaire ce sera son tour. »  
  
-« Excusez-moi encore Molly » fit Harry en se servant un jus de fruit. « Et l'oncle Vernon ?? »  
  
-« Ton oncle est parti travailler ce matin mais je lui ai bien fait comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à filer droit. »  
  
-« Salut tout le monde » Ron venait d'entrer dans la cuisine et vint s'assoire à côté d'Harry. « Dis-moi Harry »continua-t-il « c'est vraiment dans ce placard là, en dessous de l'escalier que tu devais dormir avant ? »  
  
-« heu oui » dit Harry l'air gêné.  
  
-« Comment ? » S'écria Molly, « dans ce réduit ? »  
  
-« Heu oui »continua Harry « J'ai dormis là jusqu'à l'age de onze ans. »  
  
A ces mots Molly sembla s'étrangler de rage. Elle s'approcha de Pétunia en donnant l'impression qu'elle se retenait de la transformer en limace.  
  
-« Espèce.. De.. Sale. Harpie, comment. avez. vous. osé. » On voyait que Molly luttait pour conserver son calme.  
  
-« C'est pas grave Molly, j'ai une chambre maintenant » dit rapidement Harry. Il ne voulait pas que Mme Weasley fasse quelque chose qu'elle aurait pu regretter.  
  
-« Harry, je sais que tu es un brave garçon et que tu pardonne facilement mais il y a des choses qui ne se font pas. » Déclara Molly en se retournant vers Harry et Ron. « Puisque ces gens t'ont traité ainsi, je vais leur faire goûter à leur propre médecine. Harry je veux que tu me raconte en détails la moindre chose de ce que ces gens t'ont fait. Absolument tout. » A ces mots un large sourire éclaira le visage de Ron. Les moldus allait enfin payer pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à son ami, et connaissant sa mère comme il la connaissait rien ne leur serait épargné.  
  
-« Maman, tu ne crois pas que nous devrions dire à Fred et George de venir. Je suis sûre qu'ils voudraient bien voire ça aussi. »  
  
Molly n'eut pas le temps de répondre à son fils car du salon arriva le bruit caractéristique de l'arrivée d'un visiteur arrivant par la poudre de cheminette. Les trois sorciers se déplacèrent et eurent une surprise en voyant le visiteur.  
  
-« Dobby » s'écria Harry. "Qu'est ce que tu fais ici" C'était en effet Dobby l'elfe de maison qui avait plusieurs fois failli tuer Harry en essayant de lui sauver la vie. (Quoique, se dit Harry, je lui dois une fameuse reconnaissance pour son aide dans la deuxième tâche du tournoi.)  
  
-« Dobby salue Harry Potter, Monsieur. Le Professeur Dumbledore a appris par Mr Weasley que Mme Weasley allait s'occuper de Harry Potter chez lui et a demandé à Dobby de venir pour l'assister dans cette tâche. Il a aussi demandé à Winky d'aller chez Mme Weasley pour s'occuper de son ménage. » Ces mots mirent Molly en joie, elle qui avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un elfe de maison pour l'aider.  
  
-« Eh bien Dobby »déclara-t-elle « pourrais-tu t'occuper de terminer le repas d'Harry et de Ron ? »  
  
-« Dobby obéit immédiatement à Mme Weasley » fit Dobby en prenant la direction de la cuisine.  
  
Harry, en entrant dans la cuisine, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant les yeux que faisait Pétunia en regardant la petite créature s'activer. Ils étaient quasiment aussi gros que ceux de Dobby.  
  
-« Bon » fit Molly « Pendant que tu manges Harry, raconte-moi tout ce que les Dursleys t'on fait »  
  
En voyant ses amis autour de lui Harry n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps. Il n'allait pas mentir à Molly. Il ne lui mentirait pas, mais il n'allait rien lui cacher non plus.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Voilà merci à mes deux très gentilles premières rewieveuses. En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous aie autant plu que le prologue  
  
La suite devrait arriver dans un jours où deux. 


	3. Chapitre 2 Régime sec pour les Dursley

Disclaimer Harry Potter et tout les autres personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à JK Rowling, le présent texte n'ayant seulement qu'un but de divertissement  
  
Chapitre 2 Régime sec pour les Dursley  
  
Harry avait passé toute l'après-midi à raconter à Molly les brimades que les Dursleys lui avait fait subir. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il dut bien s'avouer à lui-même que cela lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Mais au fur et à mesure il avait vu Molly s'assombrir. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas plus apprécié les mesquineries de la tante Marge que le comportement de Dudley et de ses parents. Par ailleurs Harry avait remarqué que Ron semblait plus furieux qu'à la fin d'un double cours de potion. Il espérait seulement qu'il ne lui viendrait à l'esprit aucune idée fâcheuse. Mais sa mère par contre avait pris un air tellement déterminé que Harry ne put que se dire que dorénavant il n'y aurait plus de marche arrière. Elle semblait décidée plus que jamais à infliger aux Dursleys leurs propres médecines ainsi qu'elle l'avait déjà dit. Après un certain temps Harry et Ron allèrent au salon pour regarder une vidéo pendant que Molly annonçait qu'elle allait aider Dobby à préparer le dîner. Un peu avant l'heure où Vernon devait rentrer Molly ordonna à Dudley qui avait travaillé toute la journée d'aller prendre une douche.  
  
« Et tu te dépêche, quand tu seras prêt tu viendras dresser la table pour le dîner. » Dudley n'eut pas besoin se le faire dire deux fois, en moins de trente secondes il avait hissé sa masse jusqu'au premier. Dix minutes après, montre en main, il était redescendu et s'apprêtait à mettre la table. Il s'activa sous le regard de feu de Molly tout en jetant des regards hagards sur Dobby qui s'activait aux fourneaux.  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard on entendit une voiture se garer devant la porte et un Vernon toujours aussi rouge en sortit comme une furie. Il défonça presque la porte d'entrée et se rua dans la cuisine.  
  
« Comment vont maHAAAAAAAAA... Mais qu-qu'est ce-ce-ceque c'est que cettcettettte chooose ???? » fit Vernon en pointant du doigt Dobby »  
  
« Votre mère ne vous à jamais dit qu'il était malpoli de montrer les gens du doigt ! » rétorqua Molly d'une voie glaciale.  
  
« Maimais. »  
  
« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, et arrêtez de bégayer, on dirait un singe-perroquet. »  
  
Harry, qui avait entendu son oncle rentrer, était revenu dans la cuisine avec Ron et ne put se retenir de sourire au spectacle qu'il avait en face de lui. Pétunia, toujours paralysée sur sa chaise, Dudley occupé pour une fois à faire autre chose que d'attendre que son repas lui soit servi, et enfin l'oncle Vernon, debout, la chemise à demi-sortie du pantalon, les cheveux en bataille, la bouche grande ouverte et surtout pour une fois, l'air de ne pas savoir que dire. Mais Molly ne laissa pas à Vernon le temps de reprendre son souffle.  
  
« Bon vous aller rester planté là jusqu'à Halloween ? Allez vous rhabiller immédiatement, nous passons à table dans 5 minutes. Ron, Harry lavez-vous les mains mes chéris et ensuite asseyez-vous. Toi aussi Dudley. Dobby tu attendras que je te prévienne avant de servir. »  
  
« Dobby fera comme Mme Weasley lui ordonne ! » Molly lui adressa un sourire et alla s'assoire à côté d'Harry. Quelques minutes plus tard Vernon redescendit et les rejoignit à la table. Molly relâcha Pétunia du sort qui la maintenait prisonnière en lui jetant un regard destiné à lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait intérêt à maintenir un profil bas. Enfin elle se leva de sa chaise, appuya ses deux mains sur la table et regarda les trois Dursleys en donnant l'impression qu'elle s'apprêtait à les dévorer tout crus.  
  
« Maintenant vous allez m'écouter sans m'interrompre parce que sinon je vous transforme immédiatement en limaces. A partir d'aujourd'hui vous allez tout les trois vivre ce que vous avez fait subir à Harry. Mais de façon beaucoup plus intéressante. D'abord vous Pétunia, vous passerez toutes vos journées à faire les corvées que vous avez imposées à Harry alors que c'était les votre. Dobby, tu la surveilleras et tu lui indiqueras tout ce qu'elle devra faire ! » Voyant que Dobby semblait mal à l'aise à l'idée de faire travailler un humain, Molly ajouta.  
  
« Dobby, ces gens ont fait travailler Harry comme un elfe de maison. Ils doivent être punit. » Choqué, Dobby lança un regard noir aux Dursleys mais se contenta de se taire pendant que Molly continuait.  
  
« De plus Pétunia vous vous contenterez de manger exactement ce que vous donniez à Harry : soupe froide, pain sec, un quart de pamplemousse et ainsi de suite, vous connaissez n'est-ce pas ? » Pétunia semblait outragée mais en voyant le visage de Molly elle s'affaissa sur sa chaise. « Vernon, quant à vous, même régime alimentaire que votre femme. De plus pour m'assurer que vous ne mangez rien à votre travail je vous jetterai un sort pour vous en empêcher. Mais rassurez-vous, la faim, vous la sentirez. Dudley pour ta part, tu es au régime, c'est à dire que tu mangeras peu, équilibré et tu travailleras. De plus étant donné la cruauté dont tu as fais preuve envers ton cousin je peux te promettre que non seulement tu travailleras comme un b?uf mais qu'en plus tu auras droit au même traitement que lui. Tout tes machins pour t'amuser te seront retirés, seul les livres te seront autorisés comme distraction, bien entendu pas de vilétésion, enfin le truc avec les images qui bougent. Et bien sûre, comme ton cousin, tu dormiras dans le placard sous l'escalier ! » A ces mots les trois Dursleys s'était levés prêts à exploser mais Molly n'eut qu'a lever sa baguette pour qu'ils se rassoient tout en dardant des regards de fauves blessés. « De plus », rajouta Molly. « Vous irez coucher tout les trois tout les jours à huit heures et vous vous lèverez tout les jours à 5 heures du matin. Et quelques jours par semaine je demanderai à mon fils aîné Bill de venir vous faire faire un peu de gymnastique. Cela ne pourra que vous faire le plus grand bien. Rassurez-vous ces jours là vous aurez un peu plus à manger, je ne suis pas un monstre moi ! Ah, bien sûre ne comptez pas sur moi ou Dobby pour vous aider dans vos tâches par magie. Tout se fera à la manière moldue. Dobby, tu peux servir. »  
  
A ces mots les assiettes se remplire toute seules. Les Dursleys sursautèrent, mais pas tellement à cause de l'apparition subite de la nourriture mais bien à cause du peu d'aliments qu'il y avait dans leurs assiettes. Dudley n'avait qu'un petit morceau de viande bouillie, du riz et des choux de Bruxelles cuit à la vapeur. Vernon et Pétunia, quant à eux n'avaient qu'un demi pamplemousse accompagné d'un petit pot de yaourt allégé. Ils regardèrent l'assiette des trois sorciers et virent à leur grande horreur que si l'assiette de Molly était normale, celles d'Harry et Ron croulaient de frites, de saucisses et de plein d'autres bonnes choses. Ils se regardèrent tout les trois et avec des airs de chiens battus et ne voyant pas quoi faire d'autres commencèrent à manger leurs rations en maugréant.  
  
A compter du lendemain commença pour les Dursleys un véritable enfer, Molly s'ingéniant à leur faire ressentir ce que Harry avait du vivre à cause d'eux, tout en évitant bien sûre de tomber dans la cruauté gratuite. Au bout de quelques jours elle avait mis les parents au même régime que Dudley. Mais c'était juste parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils tombent malades. Rapidement aussi Molly, trouvant que Vernon avait la part trop belle puisqu'il n'était pas là en journée s'arrangea pour lui trouver du travail le matin et en soirée. C'est ainsi qu'on vit Vernon Dursley, directeur de l'usine de perceuse Grunnings, se lever à 5h00 du matin pour aller pendre le linge et le repasser. Pétunia pour sa part trimait toute la journée sous la férule de Dobby. Molly lui ayant expliqué ce qu'avait du subir Harry, il n'eut plus de cesse de la faire travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement, n'hésitant pas à resalir ce qu'elle venait de nettoyer. Harry et Ron ne retenaient même plus leurs fous-rires lorsqu'ils l'entendaient l'houspiller  
  
« Aller, ce n'est pas propre là. Miss Pétunia doit travailler pour se faire pardonner. Miss Pétunia a été très méchante avec gentil Harry Potter. Si Miss Pétunia pas sage, Dobby devra punir Miss Pétunia. » Harry, à cette idée, l'imaginait en train de coincer les oreilles de Pétunia dans le four ou lui cognant la tête contre un mur comme il en avait l'habitude lorsqu'il était encore le serviteur des Malfoy. Cette idée, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, avait tendance à le faire s'écrouler de rire par terre. Ron aussi d'ailleurs. Pendant ce temps Molly s'occupait personnellement de Dudley, lui créant au fur et à mesure les tâches les plus ridicules à accomplir, un matin par exemple elle conjura discrètement dans le jardin un énorme tas de gros blocs de pierre et elle lui ordonna de le déplacer d'une dizaine de mètres blocs par blocs. Quand il vint 3 heures plus tard lui annoncer fièrement qu'il avait finit, elle lui ordonna le plus naturellement du monde de le retransporter là où il était avant. Dudley failli s'évanouir d'incrédulité mais la vue de la baguette magique de Molly lui redonna du c?ur à l'ouvrage. Pétunia avait bien encore une fois tenter de protester contre le traitement imposé à son chérubin mais Molly lui avait jeté son regard de basilic et elle était retournée nettoyer les escaliers pour la troisième fois de la journée.  
  
Harry et Ron pendant ce temps passait leurs temps entre la télévision et les discussions passionnées à propos de Quidditch. Et dès qu'Harry semblait donner signe de se renfermer sur lui-même Ron, qui avait été parfaitement avertit par sa mère proposait tantôt de regarder un autre film tantôt de jouer avec un des nombreux jeux de Dudley. Cela faisait d'ailleurs d'autant plus plaisir à Ron qu'il n'avait jamais joué avec des jeux moldus et qu'il y avait rapidement prit goût. Bientôt des cris et des hurlements en tout genre emplirent toute la journée et une bonne partie de la soirée la chambre de Dudley puisque Harry et Ron ne s'arrêtèrent quasiment plus de jouer à Combat fatal 2 et au Labyrinthe de la mort sur la console vidéo. Harry d'ailleurs dut s'avouer qu'il était probablement en train de passer un des meilleurs été de sa vie. Il évitait un maximum les Dursley, d'un côté il préférait éviter d'avoir envie de se moquer d'eux trop ouvertement et ensuite parce qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de les voir. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas loin de considérer Mme Weasley comme une seconde mère car elle était pleine d'attentions et de soins pour lui. Ce vendredi soir en allant se coucher, il ne put s'empêcher de songer à ce qui les attendait le lendemain. A treize heures Bill Weasley devait venir afin de donner un cours de « gymnastique » aux Dursley. Il savait que Molly avait envoyé un hibou a son fils et Harry était certain qu'elle s'était assurée que ce ne serait pas un cours de gym-tonic.  
  
A treize heures tapantes Bill sortit de la cheminée et salua sa mère, son frère et Harry. Il avait toujours son catogan et sa dent de dragon en boucle d'oreille. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que Bill était vraiment courageux de s'opposer à sa mère qui voulait lui couper les cheveux, maintenant qu'il avait vu la façon dont elle était capable de traiter les Dursley. Bill tourna la tête pour les saluer et Harry vit qu'il était déjà prêt à rigoler. Il faut dire que la famille d'Harry offrait un spectacle pitoyable. Vernon était vêtu d'un survêtement de sport mauve fluo, d'un short blanc trop petit et son t-shirt, trop petit lui aussi, laissait apparaître son ventre trop gros. Pétunia avait revêtu une tenue qui aurait put peut-être paraître passable si son air pincé et hautain ne lui avait donné un air aussi ridicule que son mari. Dudley quant à lui semblait aussi à sa place en vêtements de sport qu'un sorcier moyen en costume trois pièce.  
  
-« Bon, mes chers amis, je vous propose d'aller au jardin. Harry, Ron je sais que vous n'avez pas besoin d'exercices mais vous pouvez toujours vous installer pour regarder. Maman tu es la bienvenue aussi, bien sûre » La voix autoritaire de Bill, ancien préfet en chef de Poudlard, avait immédiatement pris l'ascendant sur les trois moldus et ils le suivirent sans dire un mot. Harry montra la voie à Bill avant d'aller s'assoire dans l'herbe aux côtés de Ron et de Molly. Comme il s'y attendait, il ne fut en rien question d'un cours de gymnastique pour sportif du dimanche. En fait, la seul chose à laquelle pouvait être comparé le traitement que Bill infligeait aux Dursley était l'entraînement de para-commando qu'Harry avait pu voir quelques années auparavant dans un reportage à la télévision.  
  
-« Et un, et deux, et trois, Vernon rentrez-moi ce ventre, Pétunia plus droite ces jambes, et on recommence, et un, et deux et trois. Maintenant vous vous couchez par terre et vous rampez jusqu'au mur, le dernier arrivé me fera 10 pompages. » Comme elle était plus mince Pétunia arriva la première. « Pétunia, comme vous semblez déborder d'énergie vous me ferez bien 10 pompes aussi en attendant les autres » Et le traitement continua ainsi pendant toute l'après-midi entrecoupée de petite pause pour boire un peu de jus de fruit. La moindre tentative de protestation était étouffée dans l'?uf par la voix cinglante de Bill. « Vernon, vous me ferez 10 pompes de plus ! » L'air distrait avec lequel Bill jouait avec sa baguette indiquait à Vernon que sa seule option était le silence. Pour en rajouter à la torture des Dursley, Molly avait apporté un plateau de victuailles pour Harry et Ron. Malgré un moment de gène Harry ne put s'empêcher de goûter pleinement ce moment surtout en voyant le regard de Dudley. Il s'imaginait que le sien avait du ressembler à quelque chose comme ça quelques années auparavant. Bientôt la séance de « gymnastique » se termina et Molly envoya les Dursleys prendre une douche.  
  
-« Oh Bill mon chéri, c'était trop drôle » s'exclama Molly une fois que les Dursleys eurent disparus à l'intérieur de la maison.  
  
-« Ravis que ça t'ait plu Maman, je t'avouerai d'ailleurs que je me suis bien amusé aussi »  
  
-« Bill t'es vraiment le meilleur ! » renchérit Ron  
  
-« Merci p'tit frère, et toi Harry qu'en as-tu pensé ? »  
  
-« Bill, je ne te dirai qu'une chose, merci pour ces souvenirs. Je ne risque pas d'oublier cette après-midi même si je devais vivre cent ans. »  
  
-« heu Maman ? », rajouta Bill « les jumeaux ont demandé s'ils pouvaient passer un jour dire bonjour à Harry. » Molly sembla un peu troublée et réfléchit quelques secondes.  
  
-« Mouais, je les connais ces zigottos, celui à qui ils voudraient vraiment rendre visite c'est Dudley. Ils ont sûrement encore besoin d'un cobaye. » Elle regarda Harry et vu qu'il n'avait aucun problème avec cette idée. En fait, il semblait presque implorer Mm Weasley. « Je dois bien avouer que je suis curieuse pour une fois de voir leurs dernières inventions. » Les visages de Ron et d'Harry firent penser à ce moment là qu'on venait de leurs annoncés que le jour de Noël avait été avancé.  
  
-«Bill dit-leurs de venir manger ici demain midi et dis-leur d'emmener Giny par la même occasion. Et si ton père est libre qu'il vienne également. Tu es invité aussi bien entendu. »  
  
« J'aurais accepté avec plaisir tu t'en doute mais là ça sera impossible, Albus m'a demandé de lui rendre un service. Mais une prochaine fois sans problème. »  
  
« Mais ce soir Bill ? Tu ne peux pas rester ? » demanda Harry qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de le voir déjà partir. Il avait envie de parler avec lui de son travail de briseur de sort mais surtout de s'enquérir de l'actualité du monde magique. Molly en effet lui interdisait presque d'en parler, lui disant que s'il y avait quelque chose à savoir, elle n'hésiterait pas lui dire.  
  
« Eh bien ! Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment je ne vais pas refuser. » Le visage d'Harry s'illumina d'un sourire et ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur.  
  
Le dîner se déroula agréablement. Dès qu'ils eurent fini de manger les Dursley quittèrent la table et allèrent se coucher sans que Molly n'eut rien à leur dire. Il faut dire que tout les trois avait failli au moins une fois piquer du nez dans leurs assiettes de fatigue. Une fois les moldus disparus l'ambiance devint vraiment détendue et Harry posa une rafale de question à Bill sur son travail et celui-ci lui répondit avec une patience d'ange. Mais bientôt Harry lui posa la question qui lui brûlait la langue.  
  
« Excuse-moi Bill mais il n'y a vraiment aucune nouvelle de Voldemort ? » Ron et Molly furent pris d'un frisson.  
  
« Harry, mon chéri, il ne faut pas te préoccuper de cela pour l'instant, tu dois te détendre. »  
  
« Excuse-moi de te couper Maman » l'interrompit Bill « mais je pense que Harry s'en fera beaucoup plus s'il ne sait rien » Harry fut reconnaissant à Bill de cette remarque. « Pour répondre à ta question Harry, non, on n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il peut bien préparer pour l'instant. Mais ça ne veut rien dire. Pour l'instant nous n'avons pas pu convaincre grand monde de son retour et donc très peu de gens recherchent des indices. Mais si tu veux mon avis, pour l'instant il se prépare dans l'ombre, rassemblant ses forces en vue d'un coup d'éclat. La seul chose que l'on peut espérer pour l'instant est que nous parviendrons à savoir à temps ce qu'il mijote pour pouvoir si pas l'en empêcher sinon limiter les dégâts. Mais de toute façon il y a peu de choses que nous puissions faire pour l'instant. Essaye de te détendre un maximum et de profiter de tes vacances. Si jamais il se passait quelque chose tu serais de toute façon en meilleur état pour réagir si tu as les idées claires que si tu avais passé de longues heures à te morfondre. » Les sages paroles de Bill eurent plus d'effets sur Harry que tout autre chose.  
  
Le lendemain matin Harry et Ron se réveillèrent très tôt, l'excitation étant trop forte. Après avoir pris leurs douches, il se ruèrent dans la cuisine et trouvèrent Molly, Dobby, Pétunia et Vernon déjà occupés à préparer le repas de midi. Harry sourit en voyant son oncle occupé à éplucher les pommes de terre. Dudley quant à lui était dans le salon plongé dans un livre.  
  
« Bonjour mes chéris, vous avez bien dormis ? », demanda Molly « Dobby, veux-tu bien leur servir leur petit déjeuner ? »  
  
« Bien sûre Molly ! » Il avait fallut plusieurs jours à Molly pour arriver à ce que l'elfe l'appelle par son prénom. Quelques heures après être arrivé, il l'appelait déjà maîtresse. Et quand Harry lui avait parlé des gages il lui avait répondu : « Ho non ! Harry Potter ! Pour lui Dobby doit travailler gratis. Dobby devrait se punir pour la honte qu'il se serait infligée en faisant payer le grand Harry Potter, Monsieur. » Après un tel discours Harry n'avait certes pas insisté. Mais Molly avait refusé de transiger et Dobby, à son grand déplaisir, s'était vu contraint de l'appeler par son prénom. Après le petit déjeuner Harry et Ron s'étaient rendus dans le jardin pour une partie de football. Ils eussent bien sûre préférés faire une partie de quidditch mais il était claire qu'utiliser des balais volant dans un environnement complètement moldu aurait relevé de la dernière stupidité. Il s'amusèrent beaucoup malgré tout, et il fut bientôt l'heure de rentrer pour accueillir le reste de la famille Weasley. Cinq minutes plus tard tout le monde était dans le salon, les flammes dans la cheminée devinrent vertes et Arthur suivi de ses trois enfants arriva. Il salua tout le monde ainsi que Giny qui ne put s'empêcher de piquer un fard en embrassant Harry mais les jumeaux Fred et George n'eurent directement d'yeux que pour les moldus qui arborèrent en les voyant un air de terreur pure. On aurait dit deux chats prêts pour un festin de souris. Mais leur mère les rappela bien vite à l'ordre.  
  
-« Fred, George, qu'est ce que je vous ai appris ? Vous pourriez avoir au moins la politesse de dire bonjour quand même. » Les jumeaux saluèrent tout le monde en adressant des sourires à la ronde, quoique ceux qu'ils adressèrent aux Dursley avaient un je ne sais quoi de carnassier. Enfin rapidement on se mit à table, mais un moment Harry se dit que les membres de sa famille semblaient vraiment donner l'impression qu'ils allaitent servir de plat principal. Et connaissant les jumeaux ainsi qu'il les connaissait, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que leurs craintes n'étaient sûrement pas exagérées. Et il s'en réjouissait à l'avance.  
  
Le repas se déroula sans histoire. Harry avait eu droit à la place d'honneur et divisait son attention entre les jumeaux qui voulaient lui raconter toutes leurs dernières farces et Arthur qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui poser une montagne de question sur les appareils ménagers qui trônaient sur les meubles de la cuisine. Les Dursley, quant à eux, mangeaient avidement car Molly, aujourd'hui, avait légèrement augmenté leurs rations et ils tenaient à profiter de l'occasion. Après le dessert (un gros gâteau à la crème glacée dont Dudley fut privé) Arthur prit la parole en regardant plus particulièrement la famille d'Harry.  
  
« Voilà, Fred et George ont mis au point de nouvelles « farces » et aimeraient la collaboration des personnes ici présentes afin de tester leur efficacité. Mais je leur laisse la parole » A ces mots les Dursley devinrent plus blanc que le gâteau qui était sur la table. Harry comprit alors que toute la famille Weasley était dans le coup et que ses proches ne pourrait échapper aux surprises des jumeaux.  
  
« Bon », fit Fred « Nous allons commencer par le plus simple » Harry remarqua néanmoins que Molly avait l'air embarrassée. S'il n'avait plus aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle était capable d'infligé aux Dursley le traitement qu'ils méritaient, il se doutait bien qu'elle n'était toujours pas d'accord avec le projet des jumeaux d'ouvrir un magasin de farces et attrapes. Mais Fred entre-temps avait sortit de sa robe de sorcier trois boite de chocogrenouille qu'il avait tendu aux trois moldus. Ceux-ci observèrent les boites d'un air laissant à penser qu'elles allaient leur exploser à la tête. « Aller, ouvrez-les » dit George d'une voix impatiente. Avec des têtes de condamnés à mort les trois Dursley s'exécutèrent. A la surprise d'Harry qui avait retenu son souffle les grenouilles en chocolat étaient restées gentiment sur le carton au lieu de bondir comme elles en avaient l'habitude. Néanmoins elles réagissaient bien comme des êtres vivants, faisant semblant de respirer et tournant la tête de droite à gauche. Néanmoins sous l'effet de la surprise Pétunia poussa un petit cri et laissa tomber la sienne sur la table.  
  
« Heu oui », déclara George « nous avons supprimé le sortilège leur permettant de bondire. Ramassez la votre, Pétunia, elle ne risque pas de vous mordre. » Pétunia s'exécuta en regardant son mari et son fils qui, pour leur part, regardaient les leurs d'un air perplexe.  
  
« Bon », repris George « Je compte jusque trois et vous mordez dedans » Les trois condamnés regardèrent Molly en l'implorant mais celle-ci leur fit signe d'obtempérer. « Un,..Deux,..Trois.. » Les Dursley croquèrent dans leur grenouille. Dans un premier temps rien ne se passa mais Dudley ouvrit la bouche pour parler.  
  
-« CROOOAAAA » il n'avait pas fini de croasser qu'il y eut une petite explosion et Dudley se retrouva avec une peau verte complètement pustuleuse comme celle d'un crapaud. Il commença à s'agiter en croassant de plus belle. Sous l'effet de la surprise ses parents restèrent un moment sans rien dire avant de se lever l'air furieux. Et..  
  
« CROOOOAAA, CROOOOAAAAA » Vernon et Pétunia se retrouvèrent avec la même peau que Dudley. Dès la transformation de Dudley complète le toit du salon avait failli s'envoler tellement l'explosion de rire fut forte. Harry en était plié en deux, les yeux remplis de larmes et les spasmes qui le prenait devenaient presque douloureux. Ron pour sa part n'arrêtait pas de se taper sur les cuisses, Giny avait également les larmes aux yeux, les jumeaux rayonnaient de fierté, Arthur imitait Ron et Molly s'en tenait les côtes. La fin des rires correspondit avec la fin du sort et les Dursley reprirent un air normal. Enfin normal, ils avaient l'air tellement terrorisés que Molly, malgré le mal à qu'elle avait à s'arrêtée de rire, sentit qu'elle devait leur dire quelque chose.  
  
« Allez, ce n'est pas grave quand même, vous avez vu, ça n'a duré qu'une minute.et ce genre de charme est sans effet secondaire. » Vernon lui répondit alors en l'implorant presque.  
  
« S'il vous plait, ne nous faites plus rien, nous nous comporterons bien avec Harry » A ces mots le visage de Molly se referma.  
  
« Est-ce que vous avez arrêté les mauvais traitements avec Harry ? Est-ce que vous vous êtes occupé de lui quand il était malade ? Non n'est-ce pas ? Alors pour vous, ce sera la même chose, George, Fred, mes chéris, vous avez autre chose à nous présenter ? » Le sourire des jumeaux s'agrandit.  
  
« Oh oui maman » déclara immédiatement Fred « mais d'abord laisse-nous présenter les Chococrapauds, 4 mornilles pièces, effet-surprise garantit au premier croassement. Mais nous pouvons maintenant passer à notre deuxième surprise pour laquelle nous aurons besoin de la collaboration active de nos cobayes. » Lui et George tirèrent alors de leurs poches trois fondants du chaudron qu'il tendirent à leurs volontaires involontaires. Ceux-ci n'essayèrent même plus de résister. Ils enfournèrent leurs fondants avec l'air de partir à l'abattoir. Et il ne se passa rien du tout. George pris la parole.  
  
« Voilà, maintenant j'aimerais que vous répétiez après moi « J'aime Harry Potter » » le regard que Molly leur adressa les incita une nouvelle à obéir.  
  
« J'aime Harry Potter », il y eut immédiatement un petit « pop » et le nez des Dursley commença à s'étirer. Il s'allongea jusqu'à une trentaine de centimètres et s'arrêta. Il y eut un second « pop » et une petite banderole sur laquelle était écrit « Oh le menteur !! » se déroula. Cette fois-ci, ce fut une véritable trombe qui sembla s'élever dans le salon tellement les rires étaient forts. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à se calmer, Fred repris la parole malgré qu'il se tenait encore les côtes.  
  
« Les chaudrons menteurs, 5 mornilles pièces effet garantit au tout premier mensonge prononcé. »  
  
Comme le sort précédent, l'effet ne dura pas plus de quelques minutes et le nez des Dursleys reprirent leurs anciennes longueurs. Fred en profita pour expliquer que cette idée venait d'un conte qui leur avait été raconté par un ami né-moldu. « Les aventures de Piquonio » déclara-t-il. Harry qui avait encore mal au ventre tellement il avait rigolé ne voulu même pas à le corriger tellement il trouvait ça drôle. Mais Fred continuait de plus belle.  
  
« Et bien Mesdames et Messieurs, il nous reste à vous présenter la surprise du chef. Mais cette fois nous auront besoin de la collaboration de tout le monde. » Aussi bien les sorciers que les moldus se regardèrent. « En effet » reprit Fred « Nous ne sommes pas sûre que cette surprise marche pour les moldus, seulement pour les sorciers » A ces mots Molly commença à protester, que s'ils y n'étaient pas sûre de leurs inventions qu'ils feraient mieux de s'abstenir. Mais George l'interrompit.  
  
« Maman si tu voulais venir à l'écart je t'expliquerai ce dont-il s'agit. » Molly donna son accord et le suivi dans le hall. Lorsqu'elle revint, deux minutes plus tard, elle dit qu'elle était d'accord et que même les moldus devraient l'essayer. Elle avait un sourire en coin qui laissa Harry rêveur. Si les jumeaux avaient réussi plus fort que les chococrapauds et que les chaudrons menteurs c'est qu'ils étaient vraiment forts. Mais Fred avait sortit un paquet de dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue et avait repris la parole.  
  
« Bon, je vous en proposerai à tour de rôle et vous l'avalerai, George et moi passerons en derniers. Je vous rassure tout de suite cela ne fait pas mal. Ah ! Si l'effet est directement compréhensible je pense que vous ne comprendrez pas tout de suite comment il marche réellement, je vous propose donc de deviner son mécanisme. Et posément il tendit la boite vers sa mère. Celle-ci poussa un gloussement comme si elle était contente du sort qui l'attendait, prit un bonbon et l'avala avidement. Cinq secondes passa, il y eut un nouveau « pop » et Molly disparut. A sa place se trouvait un ours au pelage vaguement orangé. Sous le choc personne ne bougea et au bout de quelque dizaine de seconde l'ours se retransforma en Molly.  
  
« Eh bien, comment me trouvez-vous en maman ours ? » Il y eut un flot ininterrompu de parole pendant quelques minutes, tout le monde voulant donner son avis quand Fred repris les choses en main et tendit la boite vers son père. Celui-ci soupira et pris à son tour une dragée, il y eut un nouveau « pop » et de nouveaux un ours au reflet orangé apparut. Quand il retrouva sa forme normale Molly se précipita dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Elle murmura un « j'aurais du m'en douter. » Ron entre-temps s'était adressé à ses frères en leur disant « Ben c'est claire non, vos dragées transforment les gens en ours » Mais George lui rétorqua « Attends de voir les autres » A ces mots il tendit la boite vers Giny. Cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas un ours qui s'éleva devant eux mais bien un magnifique chien lassie aux longs poils blancs et dont ceux de la tête étaient noires et bruns orangers. Il y eut un concert de « Ooooh » car il faut dire qu'il était magnifique. De nouveau la transformation prit fin rapidement et Giny devint aussitôt rouge coquelicot et cacha son visage derrière ses mains. Mais tout le monde applaudit spontanément, même Pétunia s'y mit, car en effet l'animal qu'était devenu Giny l'espace d'un instant était vraiment d'une splendeur incroyable. Voyant que Giny semblait mal à l'aise avec tout les regards tournée vers elle, particulièrement le sien, Harry fit signe à George de continuer. Celui-ci tendit la boite à Ron et celui-ci avala sa propre dragée. Cette fois encore la transformation fut différente, Ron s'étant transformé en une splendide panthère noire. La seule tâche de couleur venant de ses yeux jaunes qui comme le reste de sa famille avait une teinte orangée. Lorsqu'il eut repris son apparence normale, Ron bomba immédiatement le torse de fierté. Harry pour sa part pensa avoir trouvé le mécanisme des dragées.  
  
« George, dis-moi, est-ce que je me trompe ou bien ces dragées ne vous transforme-t-elle pas en l'animal qui devrait être votre forme d'animagus ? » Ce fut Fred qui répondit »  
  
« Et le premier prix revient une fois de plus à Harry Potter !!!!!! », répondit Fred. A ces mots il y eut de nouveau un brouhaha, Arthur félicita les jumeaux d'avoir réalisé une chose aussi complexe, Ron semblait avoir avalé sa langue, Giny devint encore plus rouge, ce qui semblait pourtant difficile et Molly semblait plus qu'heureuse que son mari ait la même forme d'animagus qu'elle. Elle l'arracha d'ailleurs aux jumeaux et se lova entre ses bras. Bientôt tout les regards se posèrent sur Harry qui mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que c'était son tour. Il était en effet un peu chamboulé, En effet son père était lui-même un animagus dont la forme était le cerf, son parrain étant lui-même capable de se transformer en chien. Quelle serait donc sa forme à lui ? Un cerf comme son père, ou bien autre chose, Ron ayant une autre forme que son propre père il se pouvait qu'il en aille de même pour lui. Mais il se ressaisit en pensant que cela risquait d'être amusant. Il avala sa dragée et attendit. Il y eut le rituel « pop » et Harry se transforma. Le salon devint instantanément aussi silencieux qu'une église. A la place d'Harry trônait un énorme et magnifique lion, plus grand et plus imposant que la moyenne. Sa crinière en bataille était noire comme l'ébène et ses yeux semblaient faits d'émeraude liquide. Sa toison fauve avait des reflets presque rouges et Ron eu le temps de s'apercevoir que ses griffes semblaient faite d'or. La transformation s'acheva et lorsque Harry eu repris sa forme humaine personne ne put dire un mot, comme si on les avait soumis à un charme de silence. Les Dursleys semblèrent particulièrement sous le choc. Harry baissa les yeux d'un air gêné et regarda Molly avec des yeux implorants.  
  
« Bon au tour de Pétunia », dit-elle « Fred et George pensaient que le sortilège n'agirait pas sur eux mais je pense pour ma part qu'il fonctionnera »  
  
Cette fois-ci Pétunia y alla d'un air plus convaincu pensant sans doute déjà être transformée en cygne ou tout autre animal digne de sa beauté. Mais ce fut un concert de rire qui accueillis sa métamorphose. En effet à sa place se trouvait un corbeau d'un noir de jais absolument hideux du fait d'un coup qui n'en finissait pas. Lorsque l'effet du sort disparut, elle affecta un air de dignité offensée et détourna le regard. Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que l'image du corbeau collait parfaitement à sa tante du fait de sa manie d'espionner et de médire sur le dos de ses voisins. Lorsque le tour de Vernon vint, les éclats de rires atteignirent un point tel que Harry eut peur un moment que la maison ne s'effondre. En effet Vernon avait été transformé en un orang-outang. Un orang-outang doté d'un ventre comme une barrique et arborant une moustache digne de celle qu'il affichait normalement. « En fait », pensa Harry « Il ressemble au roi des singes dans le dessin animé du livre de la jungle, y a juste qu'à rajouter la moustache. Vernon avait repris sa forme normale depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque les rires se calmèrent. Il chercha du réconfort en regardant vers sa femme mais Pétunia elle-même semblait se retenir de pouffer de rire. Tout les regards se tournèrent peu à peu vers Dudley qui semblait ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser. Mais finalement il prit la dragée, la regarda quelques secondes et l'avala en fermant les yeux. Ce ne fut pas une explosion, ce ne fut pas une tornade, ce fut un ouragan dévastateur. Les rires firent trembler les vitres de la maison. Au point qu'Harry devait s'en souvenir toute sa vie. Il y avait un an ou deux, Harry avait comparé son cousin à un cochon portant une perruque. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait en face de lui. Un cochon avec une touffe de poil blond sur la tête. Les rires ne s'arrêtèrent que longtemps après, car chaque fois que quelqu'un levait les yeux vers Dudley il repartait d'un fou-rire. Seul Pétunia avait l'air horrifié et avait immédiatement pris son fils dans ses bras pour le consoler, Dudley s'étant directement mis à pleurer. « Pour une fois », se dit Harry après avoir reprit son souffle « ce ne sont pas des larmes de crocodiles ! »  
  
Il ne restait finalement plus que les jumeaux à n'avoir pas encore pris leurs dragées. Il s'exécutèrent en même temps en arborant de grands sourires. Il y eut un double pop et..  
  
« Oh qu'ils sont mignons ! » s'écria Giny  
  
En effet Fred et George s'étaient transformés en deux petits singe absolument adorable arborant un pelage orange absolument identiques. C'était deux ouistitis. Ils sautèrent sur la table et commencèrent une espèce de numéro de danse en faisant des grimaces. Il apparut rapidement que chez eux l'effet durait plus longtemps que chez les autres. Il eurent le temps de faire un numéro complet et de réclamer les applaudissements du public avant de reprendre leurs apparences habituelles. Avant qu'on ait put leur poser la question Fred prit la parole.  
  
« En fait nous avons créé des dragées qui ont une durée d'action un peu plus longue, cela nous a permit de mettre ce petit numéro au point. C'était la cerise sur le gâteau. » Ils faisaient les fiers et Ron ne put s'empêcher de déclarer :  
  
« Les jumeaux, vous me donnez combien pour ne pas raconter dans toute l'école que vous êtes de vrais singes ? »  
  
« Rien du tout Ron, on compte justement en profiter pour attendrire le c?ur des filles. D'ailleurs vu la réaction de Giny, je crois qu'on a pas à s'en faire de ce côté-là. » fit George en faisant un clin d'?il a Fred. Celui-ci acquiesça et repris la parole.  
  
« Eh bien Mesdames et Messieurs ! », commença-t-il à la façon d'un vendeur de foire, « vous avez pu voir par vous-mêmes les effets surprenants des dragées surprises de l'animagus, 5 mornilles pièce également. En fait comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir par vous-mêmes ces friandises particulières sont emballées de la même façon que leurs cons?urs habituelles. Cela permettra d'éviter ce qui s'est passé avec les crèmes canari et les pralines longue-langue, elles étaient trop connues et tout le monde a fini par s'en méfier. Mais avec nos trois nouveaux produits bonjours l'inconnu, Fondant du chaudron ou Chaudron-menteur ? Chocogrenouille ou Chococrapaud ? Dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue ou de l'Animagus ?? Pour le savoir, essayez-les ! » A ces mots Harry se dit qu'il avait bien eu raison de leurs donner la récompense qu'il avait eue pour sa victoire dans le tournoi des trois sorciers. Avec ces trois nouveaux « produits » les couloirs de Poudlard ne manqueraient pas d'éclat de rire cette année non plus. Il se dit toutefois qu'il lui faudrait un moment avant de se méfier assez de trois de ses friandises préférées. De plus en parlant avec Fred un peu plus tard il apprit qu'ils avaient créé des boite de dragée surprise ou il n'y avait qu'une dragée sur vingt qui soient de leur cru. Harry se demanda un petit moment s'il ne risquait pas finalement de regretter un jour d'avoir fait ce don aux jumeaux.  
  
Finalement l'après-midi toucha à sa fin et Arthur qui travaillait le lendemain manifesta le désir de rentrer. Giny, qui de son côté commençait déjà à bailler, manifesta son accord. Seul les jumeaux engagés dans une conversation à propos de l'équipe de quidditch de griffondor voulurent rester encore un peu mais Molly leur intima fermement l'ordre de suivre leur père. Ils s'exécutèrent en maugréant un peu et Harry fut surpris de voir dans les yeux de leur mère un bref éclat de fiertés qui luit fit bien plaisir. La soirée passa agréablement, sauf pour les Dursleys qui ressemblaient à une meute de chiens battus. Depuis leurs transformations respectives ils étaient restés groupés sans dire un mot. Comme s'ils essayaient de ne pas attirer l'attention des Weasley et de Molly en particulier. Bientôt Molly leurs intima l'ordre d'aller se coucher et les suivit bientôt en laissant Ron et Harry devant la télévision allumée. Mais Ron et Harry étaient déjà occupés à discuter de leur forme d'animagus ainsi que de l'usage qu'ils pourraient faire des nouvelles inventions de Fred et Georges.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Voilà j'espère que vous aurez eu autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.  
  
  
  
Un grand merci encore à Tania Potter, Sailor Digitale, Lily of the valley, Hybride et Julie Potter, pour leur reviews bien encourageantes. La suite d'ici deux à trois jours. 


	4. Quelques mots de l'auteur

Quelques mots de l'auteur.  
  
Je suis extrêmement content que mon histoire vous plaise autant, je suis très touché  
  
Pour les reviews je n'avait pas remarqué que je n'acceptait pas les anonymes, j'ai donc corrigé cela. J'en ai profité pour indiquer dans mon profil mon UIN ICQ.  
  
Pour ceux qui se posent des questions au sujet du futur, sachez que j'ai un plan précis pour l'ensemble qui devrait normalement compter a peu près 25 chapitres mais cela n'est pas encore très sûre. Les premiers chapitres sont quant à eux complètement construit, c'est à dire que je dispose d'un résumé précis de leurs contenus. Je gagne ainsi un temps appréciable en les écrivant. Je ferai ensuite une pause pour écrire les résumés des suivants et pour revérifier encore une fois qu'il n'y a pas d'incohérence. Je reprendrai ensuite l'écriture de la fic en elle même. Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver lui dans deux ou trois jours. Autre chose, comme je l'ai dis dans le résumé j'essaie de rester cohérent donc sachez bien que je me sens tenu de respecter les éléments préexistants, donc il n'y aura pas de raccourcis, les éléments de l'intrigue ne seront donc pas tous résolus, il est censé y avoir deux autres année après et j'en tiendrai compte. Hors de question de tout savoir tout de suite. Je suis partisan de certaines théories et j'ai également mes personnages préférés comme tout le monde mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de respecter ce qui me semble être l'ordre normal des choses. Si Rowling a créé certains personnages c'est pour une bonne raison et bien que je ne connaisse pas cette raisons, ce n'est pas pour cela que je ferai comme si il n'existait pas.  
  
En tout cas voilà, j'espère pouvoir continuer à vous plaire tout au long de cette fic.  
  
Encore une chose, pour ceux qui voudraient dialoguer a propos de cette fic, je vous invite sur le forum des trois balais (mon login est Hawke). Envoyez moi un mail pour avoir l'adresse si vous ne la connaissez pas.  
  
Maverick 


	5. Chapitre 3 Un anniversaire pas comme les...

Disclaimer Harry Potter et tous les autres personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à JK Rowling, le présent texte n'ayant seulement qu'un but de divertissement  
  
Chapitre 3 Un anniversaire pas comme les autres  
  
Petit à petit les jours passèrent et Molly desserra le carcan autour des Dursley. Ceux-ci avaient été terriblement secoués par ce qui leur étaient arrivés ce dimanche là et ils arboraient maintenant à tout instant une mine de chien battu. Il commencèrent à faire preuve d'amabilité envers Harry et Ron tout en s'adressant avec respect à la mère de celui-ci. Satisfaite de leur comportement Molly commença à les laisser un peu tranquilles tout en les gardant à l'?il. Elle ne leur faisait toujours pas confiance et ne voulait pas s'exposer au risque d'une revanche sournoise de leur part. On arriva lentement à la mi-juillet et Harry reçut un hibou d'Hermione. Celle- ci avait été immédiatement mise au courant des évènements de Privet Drive, cela ayant d'ailleurs été la première mission d'Hedwige après avoir été libérée de sa prison du placard sous l'escalier. Lorsque le hibou entra, les Dursley n'y firent même plus attention. Harry déchira rapidement l'enveloppe et se mit à lire  
  
Chers Harry et Ron  
  
J'espère que tout continue à se passer sans histoire pour vous. Voilà, Viktor m'a écrit pour confirmer son invitation, mes parents n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de se rendre dans ce pays, il a été décidé que nous irions tous les trois en Bulgarie. Ainsi nous partons demain et serons de retours fin juillet. Je suis sûre que je pourrai apprendre toutes sortes de choses qui se révéleront utile dans l'optique des BUSE que nous serons amenés à passer en fin d'année. D'ailleurs, je trouve que vous devriez profiter du temps que vous avez pour réviser. Après tout, plus nous en saurons, plus nous serons prêts lorsque vous savez-qui fera sa réapparition. Ron, remets mes amitiés à ta mère pour moi et n'incite pas Harry à commettre toutes sortes de bêtises.  
  
Amitiés,  
  
Hermione  
  
« Non mais, t'a lu ça ? » s'écria Ron lorsqu'il eut lu la lettre à son tour « Révisez, ne faites pas de bêtises, elle se prend pour un préfet ou quoi ? Et en plus Madame va passer deux semaine en Bulgarie avec son Vicky ! Si ça se trouve quand elle reviendra, on devra l'appeler Madame Viktor Krum. »  
  
« Ron, excuse-moi, mais tu crois pas que t'en fais trop ? » déclara Harry « c'est pas un voyage de noce et je te ferai remarquer que ses parents l'accompagnent. Ensuite je pensais que tu avais compris que Viktor n'était pas un mangemort. Et pour les conseils, je te rappelle qu'Hermione n'a jamais cessé de nous rappeler qu'il y avait autre chose dans la vie que le quidditch et la menace de Voldemort. Même si les BUSE ne sont que dans un an, tu peux être sûre qu'Hermione commencera à nous bassiner les oreilles avec ça dès la rentrée. Et je ne dois pas te rappeler le nombre de fois où ses connaissances nous ont sauvé la mise. »  
  
Ron n'ajouta rien mais Harry n'en sut quoi penser. Mais bientôt une autre lettre vint distraire son attention et celle-là le secoua beaucoup plus. C'était une lettre de Cho Chang. Elle arriva le même jour plus tard dans la soirée et Harry s'isola dans le jardin pour la lire. Cho, la jolie serdaigle, Cho qui occupait ses pensées depuis sa troisième année, Cho, dont la seul présence lui envoyait des décharges électriques dans l'estomac, Cho qui l'année dernière avait entamé une relation sentimentale avec Cédric Diggory. Cho dont le petit ami était mort au côté de Harry. Il alla s'asseoir sur une pierre et contempla l'enveloppe les yeux dans le vague. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui écrivait. Un an auparavant, l aurait sauté de joie à l'idée de lire cette lettre. Mais maintenant ? Pourquoi lui écrivait-elle ? Pour le blâmer de la mort de Cédric ? Pour lui cracher sa haine et son mépris à la figure. Ou bien pour tout autre chose ? Un moment Harry considéra la possibilité de brûler la lettre sans la lire. Il avait trop peur de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il était encore plus terrifié que le jour ou il l'avait invitée à l'accompagner au bal de Noël. Elle lui avait répondu qu'elle allait avec Cédric. Il en avait des crampes d'estomac. Ses mains tremblaient et il ne savait quoi faire. Finalement il s'apaisa et respira profondément. « Après tout je suis un Griffondor, rien ne me fait peur » se dit-il pour se donner du courage. Et il déchira l'enveloppe.  
  
Mon cher Harry,  
  
Il m'en coûte beaucoup de t'écrire, surtout que nous ne nous sommes quasiment jamais parlés auparavant, ne sachant pas l'état dans lequel tu te trouves actuellement et j'ai peur que ma lettre ne te choque un peu, Je prie du fond du c?ur que ce ne soit pas le cas. Depuis la mort de Cédric, je me pose un tas de questions comme tu peux l'imaginer. Mais surtout, je retourne continuellement dans ma tête les paroles que le Professeur Dumbledore a prononcées lors du dernier repas. Comme il l'a dit nous devons nous serrer les coudes devant les épreuves qui nous menacent. Harry, je ne sais pourquoi ton destin semble tellement lié à celui de Voldemort et cela m'effraie quelque peu mais sache que tu as toute ma confiance, comme tu avais celle de Cédric. Après la deuxième tâche, il m'avait avoué à quel point il regrettait de ne pas avoir eu ton courage et de n'être pas resté pour aider les autres. Il le regrettait non pas parce que cela l'aurait aidé dans le tournoi mais simplement parce qu'il trouvait qu'il n'avait pas fait son devoir comme il l'aurait du. Cédric te ressemblait Harry. Vous aviez en commun la même noblesse du c?ur. Je suis certaine que tu continueras à nous protéger comme tu l'as déjà fait. Comment ne pas faire confiance à quelqu'un qui, à l'age de douze ans, a affronté un basilic pour protéger ses condisciples ? Voilà, je tiens à te dire que si toi ou tes amis aviez besoin de quoique ce soit, je serai là. J'ai fait mon choix, le seul digne de Cédric, j'ai fait le choix du bien envers et contre tout, ce serait une insulte à sa mémoire que de choisir le chemin de la facilité.  
  
Je n'aurais qu'une faveur à te demander et je ne te demanderai d'y penser que si seulement tu t'en sens la force. J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce qui s'est passé le jours de la mort de Cédric. Je l'aimais beaucoup comme tu le sais et je pense que j'ai besoin de savoir pour pouvoir faire mon deuil. Bien sûr, si tu ne t'en sentais pas capable je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas en parler. Je me doute que tu as du connaître l'enfer ce jour- là.  
  
Alors voilà, en espérant que tu ailles bien, je te souhaite les meilleurs vacances possibles.  
  
Amitiés,  
  
Cho  
  
Lorsque Harry plus tard repenserait à cette lettre, il saurait que c'était ce jour-là qu'il avait réellement compris ce que le Professeur Dumbledore lui avait dit à propos de Voldemort. Ce n'était pas sa faute à lui Harry mais bien celle de celui qui s'était un jours appelé Tom Jedusor. Dans sa lettre Cho montrait bien qu'elle n'avait même jamais envisagé un seul instant la possibilité qu'il puisse être coupable de la mort de Cédric. Et cela le libéra d'une façon qu'il n'aurait pu même jamais espérer. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi son destin semblait si lié à celui du mage noir mais il décida que cela n'avait plus aucune espèce d'importance. Qu'il soit fourchelangue, qu'il lui ressemble physiquement, qu'il possède le même c?ur de baguette, que le choipeaux aie voulu l'envoyer à serpentard ne changeait rien au fait que c'était lui qui décidait de ce qu'il ferait de sa vie. Par son c?ur et par son choix, il était un vrai griffondor, point à la ligne.. Et ce fut l'esprit un peu plus léger qu'il put répondre à Cho.  
  
Ma chère Cho  
  
Je ne saurais te dire à quel point ta lettre m'a soulagé. Cela me touche énormément que tu puisses me comparer à Cédric. De plus ta lettre m'a aidé à me rendre compte de beaucoup de choses dont je préfère ne pas parler pour l'instant. Je suis touché de la confiance que tu me portes, et sache que je ferai tout pour ne jamais la décevoir. Concernant les événements liés au décès de Cédric, je pense être prêt à t'en faire part, mais pas par écrit. Dès que nous aurons l'occasion de nous voir, sache que je te raconterai. Je pense que j'aurais trop de difficulté à revivre tout cela en devant l'écrire. Pour te rassurer, sache que mes vacances se déroulent plutôt bien en tenant compte des circonstances actuelles.  
  
En espérant avoir encore de tes nouvelles, je souhaite que tes vacances se déroulent aussi bien que les miennes.  
  
Amitiés,  
  
Harry  
  
Au cours des jours suivants, une correspondances régulière s'établit entre Harry et Cho. Ils passèrent tacitement les événements de la troisième tâche sous silence et s'entretinrent de quidditch et de toute sorte de sujets futiles. Mais les sentiment que Harry lui portait ne lui facilitaient pas la vie. Pour la première fois, il découvrait la vraie Cho et il s'apercevait qu'elle lui plaisait encore plus. Elle était intelligente, gentille et pleine d'humour. Elle avait d'ailleurs particulièrement apprécié le traitement que les moldus avaient subi. Il essaya d'adopter un comportement neutre, ne voulant pas risquer de paraître insensible s'il montrait trop d'intérêt envers elle. Mais lentement leur relation s'approfondissait et Harry dut s'avouer qu'il n'aimait pas trop la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Il se sentait perdu. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Il sentait ses sentiments envers elle grandir, mais il avait peur que toute maladresse n'amène la fin de leur amitié naissante. Elle avait été la petite amie de Cédric et Harry avait le sentiment de commettre un sacrilège en pensant à elle d'une manière autre qu'amicale. Il se débattait dans ses pensées lorsqu'il eut une inspiration soudaine.  
  
« Sirius !! » s'exclama-t-il, « Sirius saura sûrement me conseiller, après tout, à quoi servent les parrains s'ils n'ont pas la réponse dans ce genre de situations ! » se dit-il en souriant. Et il se mit à écrire une lettre ou il expliqua ses tourments et expliqua aussi un peu à son parrain quelques traitements mémorables que Molly avait infligés aux moldus. Sirius, il le savait, avait déjà été mis au courant de la situation par Arthur Weasley mais Harry voulait avoir lui-même le plaisir de lui décrire la situation. Il lui demanda ensuite de ses nouvelles et s'il avait des éléments neuf, sur Voldemort ou en vue de prouver son innocence. Il tendit la lettre à Hedwige et celle-ci s'envola par la fenêtre. Harry fut très surpris lorsqu'il s'aperçut le lendemain matin que sa chouette était déjà de retour. Il se rua sur l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit sans tarder.  
  
Mon cher Harry  
  
Je suis très content de savoir que tu vas bien et que tu préfère un peu penser aux filles plutôt qu'à te morfondre. Concernant ton amie Cho, je conçois bien ce que ta situation a de difficile et ne peut que te conseiller la patience. Sois avant tout un ami pour elle et sois présent à tout instant. Le temps seul, malheureusement, pourra t'indiquer ce que tu peux espérer. Le temps et ton c?ur. Concernant Voldemort, je dirais presque que c'est le black-out total. J'en viendrais presque à penser qu'il a trop peur de montrer sa vilaine tête. Enfin, s'il se prépare dans l'ombre il n'est pas le seul. Dumbledore travaille sans relâche pour compenser l'incompétence de Fudge. J'espère qu'on pourra l'arrêter avant qu'il ait eu le temps de commettre trop de ravages. Mais toi ne pense pas trop à ça (je ne me fais pas d'illusions, je sais que tu y penses beaucoup) amuse- toi, profite au mieux de tes vacances et à bientôt.  
  
Sirius  
  
PS : On se verra peut être avant la fin des vacances si tout se passe bien.  
  
Cette lettre mit Harry en joie pour toute la journée. Il verrait peut être bientôt son parrain. Concernant Cho il décida de suivre les conseils de Sirius et décida de laisser faire le temps.  
  
Les jours filèrent et entre les parties de jeux vidéos et la télévision, Harry fut étonné de voir qu'ils approchaient tout doucement de la fin du mois. Encore quelques jours et ce serait son anniversaire. Molly lui avait dit que tout le reste de la famille viendrait excepté peut être Charlie qui avait dû retourner d'urgence s'occuper d'un dragon difficile en Roumanie et qu'il ne serait peut être pas de retour à temps. Mais Harry ne fut pas trop déçu, de toute façon ce serait la première fois qu'il aurait droit à un vrais repas d'anniversaire et, d'après Ron, ceux de sa mère étaient quelque chose à ne pas rater.  
  
La veille de l'anniversaire d'Harry, deux hiboux apparurent au petit déjeuner et laissèrent tomber une enveloppe dans les assiettes d'Harry et de Ron. Elles portaient les armoiries de Poudlard.  
  
« Oh non! », fit Ron, « voilà les mauvaises nouvelles qui arrivent. Tu vois Harry, on s'amuse bien, on rigole et y a un truc qui tombe du ciel pour nous rappeler sournoisement l'existence de cette chose qui s'appelle l'école. » Harry dut convenir que pour une fois la joie de recevoir sa lettre n'était pas aussi forte que les autres années. D'habitude Poudlard était le seul point à l'horizon capable de le faire tenir le coup pendant l'été mais cette année étant ce qu'elle était, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il regretterait la présence quotidienne et rassurante de madame Weasley. Il s'arracha à ses pensées et déchira son enveloppe. Elle lui semblait d'ailleurs bien plus lourde que d'habitudes.  
  
Collège Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie  
  
Directeur : Albus Dumbledore Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers  
  
Cher Monsieur Potter  
  
Vous voudrez bien prendre note que la nouvelle année scolaire commencera le premier septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira de la gare de King's Cross, quai n° 9 ¾ à onze heures précises. Veuillez noter également que vous avez été élevé à la dignité de préfet de Griffondor et qu'à ce titre, une place vous est réservée dans le compartiment de tête. Le préfet et la préfète en chef y tiendront une réunion à onze heures trente très précises afin de vous expliquer vos nouveaux droits et devoirs.  
  
Vous trouverez en annexe la listes des nouveaux livres requis pour cette année ainsi que votre badge de préfet.  
  
Avec mes meilleurs sentiments M. MacGonagall, Directrice-Adjointe.  
  
Avant même que Harry ait put dire un mot Ron avait poussé un cri suraigu et bondit de sa chaise  
  
« JE SUIS PREFET, JE SUIS PREFET, YEAAAAAHHHHH. »  
  
« Oh! mon chéri », s'était immédiatement écrié sa mère « Je suis fière de toi. Le troisième préfet dans la famille » A ces mots Harry remarqua que Ron s'était légèrement renfrogné. C'était sa malédiction, quoi qu'il fasse un de ces frères l'avait fait avant lui. Mais Ron s'était déjà tourné vers lui.  
  
« Sorry Harry, j'aurais d'ailleurs plutôt pensé que ce serait toi qui serais fait préfet. »  
  
« Heu! tu n'as pas à être désolé parce que, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, je le suis aussi »  
  
« Hein ? Mais normalement il n'y qu'un seul préfet et une seule préfète par maison. N'est ce pas Maman ? »  
  
« Normalement oui mais je suppose qu'Albus doit avoir ses raisons. C'est toujours lui en définitive qui désigne les préfets, en se basant sur les recommandations des professeurs et des directeurs de maisons. Enfin, vous n'aurez qu'à lui demander à la rentrée. »  
  
Le reste de la journée se passa sans autres surprises, mais Harry et Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher d'échafauder toute une série de complot pour être en mesure de pouvoir retirer un maximum de points aux serpentards  
  
« J'espère juste que Malefoy n'a pas été fait préfet aussi. Parce que sinon, entre lui et Rogue, je pense que Griffondor est bon pour être la première maison de Poudlard à obtenir un total de point négatif en fin d'année. » déclara Ron. Harry ne put qu'acquiescer et répondit « J'espère aussi, parce que sinon j'ai bien peur que Poudlard ne survive pas à cet année » Mais leur conversation repartit vers la journée du lendemain et ses préparatifs. Molly avait obligé Vernon à prendre un jour de congé pour donner un coup de main. Toute la préparation du repas se faisait d'ailleurs sans aucune magie et Harry se demandait pour la centième fois ce qu'il y aurait au menu. Il était brûlant de curiosité au point qu'à un moment où il était dans la cuisine occupé à questionner pour la centième fois Dobby qui refusait de répondre, Molly fit alors semblant de s'énerver sur lui et lui interdit de s'approcher encore de la cuisine jusqu'au lendemain soir. Lui ainsi que Ron devraient manger dans le salon jusqu'au lendemain et ne pourraient plus poser la moindre question. Harry passa une des plus ennuyeuses soirée de sa vie. Malgré un bon film à la télévision, son esprit vagabondait vers la soirée du lendemain. Il n'avait jamais eu un anniversaire digne de ce nom et l'idée d'avoir de bons amis autour de lui en ce jour spécial lui procurait une sensation de bien-être sans pareil. La soirée continua à s'étirer et lorsqu'il alla se coucher, il ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il se retournait sans arrêt dans son lit et vit à son réveille- matin que minuit approchait. Harry se sentit bien a cette idée. Depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujours été seul au moment de passer minuit en ce jour-là de l'année. Et pour une fois ce ne serait pas le cas. Son meilleur ami était à ses côtés. Et le réveil marqua douze heures.  
  
Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin il fut surpris de voir que Ron s'était déjà levé. Il prit sa douche et descendit dans le salon où il trouva celui-ci occupé à prendre son petit déjeuner.  
  
« Joyeux anniversaire Harry » déclara-t-il aussitôt. « Merci Ron, ça fait bizarre, c'est la première fois qu'on me souhaite ça en me levant. A part Hagrid il y a 4 ans, c'est la première fois qu'on me le souhaite autrement que sur une lettre. Tiens c'est étrange, en parlant d'Hagrid je n'ai reçu de lettre ni de lui, ni d'Hermione, ni de Sirius non plus d'ailleurs. » « Oh! », répondit Ron « Je suppose qu'elles doivent encore arriver. Pour Hagrid je sais pas, pour Hermione elle doit être sur le chemin du retour et n'a peut être pas eu le temps et pour Sirius, vu sa situation, il est possible qu'il n'ait pas eu la possibilité de t'écrire. » « Tu as sans doute raisons » lui répondit Harry  
  
Au fur et a mesure que la journée passait, l'excitation d'Harry grimpait et il ne tenait plus en place. Il avait proposé à Ron une partie de ballon et avait changé d'avis au bout de cinq minutes. Ils décidèrent ensuite de pulvériser quelques aliens sur la console de Dudley mais cela aussi, n'empêcha pas Harry de tressauter d'impatience.  
  
Enfin l'après-midi toucha à sa fin et Molly les envoya se préparer dans leur chambre. Harry s'habilla à la mode des sorciers et enfila son uniforme d'école, Molly ayant insisté que c'était une occasion spéciale, ils devraient faire preuve d'un minimum d'élégance. Et Harry devait avouer que ses vêtements moldus ne correspondaient en rien à cette description. Il laissa Ron terminer de s'habiller et descendit l'escalier. Il ouvrit la porte du salon et pensa un moment être victime d'une hallucination. Le salon avait été décoré en rouge et or et ressemblait étrangement à la salle commune de Griffondor à Poudlard. Une magnifique table en chêne trônait au milieu et Harry nota qu'elle était un peu grande par rapport à la taille normale du salon. Il comprit alors que celui-ci avait subit un sortilège d'agrandissement, un peu comme les tentes enchantées qu'ils avaient utilisées l'année dernière à la coupe du monde de quidditch. A ce moment Molly entra.  
  
« Harry, mon chéri, j'espère que cela te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.  
  
« Oh! madame Weasley, vous n'auriez pas dû », répondit Harry qui sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
  
« Mais ce n'est rien voyons, enfin Harry, ne pleure pas » Mais Harry, sous le coup de l'émotion, avait pris Molly dans ses bras et avait éclaté en sanglot. Molly le réconforta doucement et le garda dans ses bras jusqu'au moment où il put s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle sécha ses larmes et lui ordonna d'une voix douce de s'asseoir en attendant les autres invités. Entre-temps Ron était descendu à son tour et s'extasiait sur les changements que le salon avait subis. A ce moment- là, Pétunia entra et Harry dut se retenir de ne pas pouffer de rire. En effet sa tante était vêtue d'une robe noir et d'un tablier blanc comme une serveuse. Il se tut et fit tout pour éviter son regard. Elle dressa une petite table pliante près de la cheminée sur laquelle elle plaça un assortiment de boissons et d'amuse-gueule. Elle retourna ensuite vers la cuisine sans dire un mot. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Ce fut au tour de Dobby de faire son apparition et de se diriger vers Harry.  
  
« Dobby souhaite un bon anniversaire à Harry Potter, Monsieur. madame Molly a demandé à Harry Potter de ne pas déballer tout de suite son cadeau. Il les déballera tous en même temps lorsque tous ses invités seront là. Mais comme Dobby ne peut se permettre de participer à une assemblée de sorciers, il voulait déjà remettre lui-même son cadeau à Harry Potter ! », et il tendit un paquet parfaitement emballé à Harry. Celui-ci le remercia chaleureusement et mit le paquet sur le côté en attendant le moment de l'ouvrir. Sur cette entrefaite Molly revint et annonça que les invités n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Et en effet, à peine eut-elle terminée sa phrase que les flammes de la cheminées prirent une teinte verte caractéristique et à la grande surprise de Harry ce ne fut pas un Weasley qui pénétra dans le salon mais bien Hermione.  
  
« Salut Harry, joyeux anniversaire, comment vas-tu ? » elle n'avait même pas terminer de parler qu'elle avait déjà pris Harry dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. « Très bien mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? je te croyais encore en Bulgarie. » répondit Harry en rougissant un peu sous l'effet de la surprise. « Molly m'a envoyé un hibou en Bulgarie pour me signaler qu'elle organisait une petite fête pour ton anniversaire et qu'Arthur ferait connecter notre cheminée au réseaux pour l'occasion. Je suis en quelque sorte l'invitée surprise. En fait, je suis rentrée cette après-midi et je n'ai même pas encore pu défaire mes valises. » Hermione salua ensuite Ron qui sembla réagir d'une manière un peu formelle.  
  
« Oh à propos! J'ai été nommée préfète» déclara ensuite Hermione en rougissant  
  
« Nous aussi » répondirent Harry et Ron en c?ur. Hermione eut l'air surprise. Elle allait rajouter quelque chose mais à ce moment quelqu'un d'autre débarqua dans le salon. En fait, on aurait dit une véritable vague rousse. La famille Weasley au grand complet salua Harry et lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire. Harry remarqua néanmoins l'absence de Percy. Il s'en enquit auprès d'Arthur qui sembla gêné un moment. Il lui répondit finalement que Percy avait été muté et que comme il travaillait maintenant au sein de l'équipe rapproché du Ministre de la magie en personne, il n'avait pu se libérer de son travail ce soir là. Harry fut un peu déçu mais constata qu'en définitive Charlie était bien là. Il s'approcha de lui et remarqua que sa main droite était complètement bandée.  
  
« Tu t'es fait brûler par un dragon Charlie ? » lui demanda-t-il.  
  
« Et oui Harry, comme tu vois. » lui répondit le frère de Ron, « D'ailleurs, tu le connais, c'est le norvégien à crête que vous m'avez fait parvenir il y a quatre ans, Norbert. Je dois avouer qu'il est un peu caractériel pour le moment, j'espère que ça lui passera. » Harry pensa qu'Hagrid serait content d'avoir des nouvelles de Norbert. Il se promit de lui écrire une lettre dès le lendemain. Ce qu'il remarqua ensuite le laissa pantois. Vernon et Dudley, vêtus de smokings impeccables s'étaient avancés dans le salon avec des plateaux et servaient à boire aux invités, tandis que Pétunia qui avait retiré son tablier présentait les amuse-gueule. Il se forma rapidement deux groupes, l'un regroupant les jumeaux, Harry, Ron et Charlie s'entretenait de quidditch tandis que l'autre qui comprenait donc les parents Weasley, Giny, Bill et Hermione discutaient à bâtons rompus. Harry commençait à bien s'amuser quand la cheminée se ralluma. Personne n'eut l'air surpris à part Harry. En regardant les Weasley il comprit qu'on lui avait réservé une petite surprise supplémentaire. Et ce fut le cas.  
  
« Sirius !! », s'écria-t-il en se jetant au cou de son parrain.  
  
« Et attention, tu vas m'étrangler », répondit en riant l'ancien détenu de la forteresse d'Azkaban.  
  
« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici, tu ne te caches plus ? », demanda le jeune garçon en relâchant son étreinte. « Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que j'allais rater la première fête d'anniversaire de mon filleul préféré ? Et ne t'inquiète pas trop, pour l'instant j'habite chez Remus. » répondit Sirius en arborant un immense sourire. « On te prépare cette fête depuis que Molly a décidé de rester ici pour s'occuper de toi. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que personne n'est étonné de ma présence. Arthur a expliqué à toute sa famille ma situation. Merci encore pour tout Arthur », ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à celui-ci.  
  
« De rien Sirius, j'ai d'ailleurs été très heureux d'apprendre votre innocence et que Harry avait dorénavant une personne en plus pour veiller sur lui. »  
  
C'est alors que Harry remarqua une autre personne qu'il n'avait pas remarquée tout de suite. Il était arrivé en même temps que Sirius. C'était son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de troisième année, Remus Lupin. Celui-ci avait dû renoncer à son poste lorsqu'il avait été rendu publique qu'il était atteint de lycanthropie. Harry et beaucoup d'autres étudiants le regrettaient fort. Mais Harry avait une autre raison de le regretter puisqu'il avait été un des meilleurs amis de son père.  
  
« Professeur Lupin, je suis très heureux de vous revoir. J'espère que vous allez bien. »  
  
« Je vais on ne peut mieux Harry, et je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire. J'aimerais juste que tu m'appelle par mon prénom. Avant d'être un professeur je suis un ancien ami de ton père, donc appelle-moi Remus, je t'en prie. Cela s'adresse aussi aux autres élèves bien sûr. Tout bien pensé », continua-t-il « cette dernière remarque ne s'adresse pas à vous les jumeaux » Il adressa alors un regard sévère aux jumeaux qui semblèrent soudain perdus. Ils essayèrent de se rappeler ce qui leur aurait valu cette remarque mais ne purent rien se rappeler, d'autant plus que le professeur Lupin était l'un des rares qu'ils avaient respecté assez pour ne jamais lui faire de blague. L'air assez gêné Fred s'approcha néanmoins de Remus et lui demanda « Professeur, avons nous fait quelque-chose qui vous aurait fâché ? » A ces mots Remus arbora un léger sourire mais répondit néanmoins répondit d'une voix ferme à Fred « Peut-être bien que oui Fred, je vous expliquerai plus tard pourquoi vous ne pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom. Ah! , et cela vaut également pour mon amis Sirius que vous appellerez pour l'instant Monsieur Black. Bien compris ? » Harry remarqua bien vite que Remus se retenait difficilement de rire et il ne dut pas chercher longtemps pour se faire une idée de ce qui était en train de se passer entre les jumeaux et les anciens amis de son père. Il remarqua également qu'Arthur et ses fils aînés souriaient vaguement et il se dit que quelque chose était en préparation. A ce moment la cheminée entra à nouveaux en action et trois nouvelles personnes firent leurs apparitions. Cette fois-ci Harry fut encore plus étonné de voir pénétrer dans son salon Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall et Fleur Delacour. Il s'approcha pour les saluer et fut abasourdit de voir le professeur McGonagall lui adresser un grand sourire.  
  
« Joyeux anniversaire Harry, je suis contente de voir que vous allez bien »  
  
« Merci Professeur, je suis d'ailleurs assez surpris de vous voir ici »  
  
« Je vous avouerais que c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui a insisté pour que je l'accompagne. »  
  
Harry se tourna vers le professeur Dumbledore et constata qu'il avait l'air extrêmement fatigué.  
  
« Bon anniversaire Harry, je constate avec plaisir que tes vacances semblent se dérouler à merveille. J'espère que cela t'aidera à te remettre complètement des évènements du mois derniers. »  
  
« Merci Professeur, je pense que ça va, en effet. Mais pourquoi êtes vous là ? » Harry ne pouvait en effet s'imaginer une seul raison valable qui pousserait le directeur de Poudlard à venir assister à l'anniversaire d'un simple étudiant. Fut-il le célèbre Harry Potter.  
  
« Et bien mon cher Harry comme tu as dû t'en rendre compte, je tiens beaucoup à toi et j'ai eu envie de te voir pour une fois ailleurs que dans mon bureau ou à l'infirmerie de l'école. » Tout en parlant un fin sourire s'était dessiné sur les lèvres du vieux mage et le pétillement malicieux tellement caractéristique qu'arboraient généralement ses yeux semblait plus vif encore qu'a l'ordinaire. Harry se tourna ensuite vers son ancienne adversaire.  
  
« Bonjour Fleur. Comment va-tu ?»  
  
« Bonjour Harry, bien merci, bon anniversaire à toi en tout cas.», répondit en souriant la demi vélane « comme tu le vois, on se retrouve plutôt que prévus »  
  
« Tu as trouvé un travail en Angleterre ? » lui demanda Harry. Mais ce fut le professeur Dumbledore qui répondit.  
  
« J'ai entendu que Fleur voulait trouver un travail ici pour perfectionner son anglais. Comme le professeur McGonagall et moi-même risquons d'être surchargé de travail au vu des événements récents, je lui ai proposé de une place d'assistante à Poudlard. Elle s'occupera de toute sorte de tâches administratives. La nouvelle fit plaisir à Harry et il remarqua bien vite que Fleur s'était rapidement rapprochée de Bill et l'avait embrassé sur la joue. Harry regarda un moment la pièce remplie de monde où chacun semblait avoir engagé la conversation. Il remarqua rapidement que Sirius discutait dans un coin avec Molly tout en dardant des regards noir aux Dursley qui le regardaient comme s'ils se demandaient à quelle sauce il allait les dévorer. Harry eut pitié d'eux et s'approcha de son parrain pour détourner son attention des moldus. Il parlèrent un peu de Cho et bientôt Molly annonça que le repas allait être prêt. Harry alla s'asseoir à la place d'honneur avec Ron et Hermione à ses côtés. Molly signala alors à Dobby qu'il pouvait servir. Comme Harry s'y était attendu, le repas était pantagruélique. Ils commencèrent par un potage qui fut rapidement suivit d'une multitude de hors-d'?uvre plus succulents les uns que les autres. Vint ensuite les plats principaux composés de viandes en sauce, de pommes de terre frites et de légumes délicatement apprêtés. Harry remarqua que les Dursley qui étaient assis à l'autre extrémité de la table avait reçut la permission de Molly de manger pour une fois ce qui leurs plaisaient. Même Dudley avait le droit de manger un peu plus que d'habitude. Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance très agréable et se termina sous félicitation adressée à Molly. Finalement, après avoir débarrassé la table, Dobby fit apparaître le gâteau. Il était énorme, comprenait trois étage et était surmonté d'une petite figurine qui, juchée sur un balais, poursuivait un minuscule vif d'or. A ce moment Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole.  
  
« Harry », commença-t-il en regardant le jeune homme « je pense que le moment est venu de souffler les bougie de ton gâteau. N'oublie surtout pas de faire un v?ux. Mais j'espère que tu accepteras avant cela de prononcer quelques mots »  
  
A ces mots Harry rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et se leva comme à regret.  
  
« Bon et bien », déclara-t-il en semblant chercher ses mots « Je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de devoir prononcer un discours alors je serai bref » Ce fut le moment ou Fred décida de se rappeler à l'attention général.  
  
« Bravo, vraiment bravo Harry, un magnifique discours, si un jour tu te présente aux élections tu pourra compter sur ma voix. » tout le monde commença à rire, y compris le professeur McGonagall et Molly qui pourtant n'avaient pas l'habitude de sourire beaucoup aux incartades des jumeaux. Harry, pour sa part, fut reconnaissant à Fred d'avoir détendu l'atmosphère. Il détestait être le centre de l'attention lorsqu'il se trouvait quelque part.  
  
« Bon », reprit-il « je tiendrai à vous remercier tous pour votre présence et particulièrement Madame Weasley pour s'être si gentiment occupée de moi pendant ce mois de juillet ainsi que d'avoir préparé cette petite fête. Maintenant attaquons ce magnifique gâteau. Il ferma alors les yeux et souhaita que tout ce passe bien avec Cho lorsqu'il la verrait. Il gonfla alors ses poumons et souffla de toutes ses forces sur les bougies. Elles s'éteignirent toutes d'un coup et toutes les personnes présentes applaudirent à tout rompre. Il eut beaucoup moins facile par contre pour arriver à découper des parts égales. Gracieusement, Arthur se proposa pour le remplacer et bientôt tout le monde dévorait sa part en complimentant Molly qui cette fois avoua que le gâteau était l'?uvre de Dobby. On l'appela et en entendant les félicitation ses yeux faillirent jaillir de leurs orbites d'étonnement.  
  
Ce fut alors au tour de Sirius de prendre la parole.  
  
« Bon, Harry, je pense qu'il est temps maintenant d'ouvrir tes cadeaux » déclara-t-il d'une voix impatiente. En effet, Harry s'aperçut qu'un certain nombre de paquet avait rejoint celui que Dobby lui avait donné précédemment. Il en choisit un au hasard et le déballa avec précautions. Avec un peu de surprise Harry s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un livre intitulé « Attrapeur, histoire, technique, stratégie et tactique par Stanislas Krum, attrapeur de l'équipe de Bulgarie. » Il l'ouvrit et s'aperçut qu'il lui était dédicacé.  
  
A Harry Potter  
  
Un valeureux attrapeur que j'espère avoir l'honneur d'affronter un jour.  
  
Viktor Krum  
  
Harry fut très touché par ce cadeau, surtout qu'il venait d'un des plus fameux attrapeur de tout les temps. Hermione qui s'était approché de lui, lui expliqua.  
  
« C'est le grand-père de Viktor qui a écrit ce livre il y a plus de vingt ans. C'est une première édition et il a tenu à t'en faire cadeau. »  
  
A ce moment là les flammes de la cheminées se mirent à ronfler de nouveaux. Si la plus part des invités eurent l'air un peu surpris, Ron, sa mère et Sirius ne le semblèrent pas le moins du monde, ils semblaient même particulièrement ravis. Et si Harry pensait avoir eu son content de surprise aujourd'hui il se trompait. La personne qui apparut devant la cheminée n'était autre que Cho Chang. Harry en fut tellement médusé qu'il pensa un moment que ses jambes avait été transformé en coton. Avant qu'il n'ai pu reprendre son souffle, Cho s'était avancé vers lui et avait rapidement déposé un baiser sur la joue.  
  
« Joyeux anniversaire Harry », déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce « J'espère que tout va bien pour toi »  
  
Harry, qui subitement ne savait plus sur quelle planète il se trouvait, articula péniblement en espérant ne pas avoir l'air trop ridicule.  
  
« Bonjour Cho. Heu ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »  
  
« En fait c'est ton ami Ron qui m'a invité pour te faire la surprise. Il avait remarqué que nous correspondions et il m'a envoyé un hiboux en m'expliquant qu'il y aurait une petite fête pour ton anniversaire. Je ne pouvais pas être présente pour le repas mais j'avais dis à Ron que je passerais un peu plus tard. »  
  
« Eh bien! Je suis très content que tu ais pu venir. » répondit Harry qui reprenait peu à peu contenance.  
  
« Moi aussi » répondit la jolie serdaigle « je t'ai apporté un petit cadeau, j'espère qu'il te fera plaisir »  
  
Elle lui tendit un petit paquet qu'il prit. Il le déballa et regarda le présent avec surprise. C'était une petite pierre couleur d'émeraude montée en pendentif. Elle avait exactement la même couleur que ses yeux. Mais Cho avait reprit la parole.  
  
« Ca ne vaut pas grand chose tu sais, mais je la trouvais jolie, et elle ressemblait tellement à tes yeux ! »  
  
« Merci » répondit le jeune griffondor « Elle me plait vraiment beaucoup » Et il passa la chaîne autour de son cou.  
  
« Bon », interrompirent d'un air narquois les jumeaux « si tu déballais le reste de tes cadeaux » Harry rougit brusquement et Cho qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'il y avait tant de monde se dirigea vers la table pour saluer les invitées et se présenter à ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas. Elle eut un mouvement de recul en reconnaissant Sirius mais le professeur Dumbledore la rassura bien vite et lui expliqua ce qu'il en était. Elle prit un verre d'eau que Molly lui avait tendu et l'avala d'un trait. Elle était un peu pale mais elle reprit des couleurs lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le professeur Lupin qu'elle avait beaucoup apprécié deux ans auparavant semblait s'entendre très bien avec Sirius. Pendant ce temps, Harry avait lancé à Ron un regard mi-furieux mi-reconnaissant mais celui-ci faisait semblant de regarder en l'air. Peu après Harry reprit le déballage de ses cadeaux. Dobby lui avait offert une véritable collection de chaussettes dépareillée, les jumeaux un carton complet de leurs nouvelles créations; Ron un assortiments de friandises « normale » ainsi qu'un poster représentant la final de la dernière coupe du monde de quidditch, et Hermione sans surprise lui avait offert un livre, « Les BUSE, comment s'y préparer au mieux, par M. McGonagall. » Harry en regardant le nom de l'auteur fut un peu surpris de voir le nom de son professeur de métamorphose et se tourna vers elle.  
  
« Vous écrivez aussi des livres professeur ? »  
  
« Oui Harry », répondit la directrice-adjointe de Poudlard en esquissant un sourire « ce livre fait d'ailleurs partie de la liste des livres requis pour cette année »  
  
Harry remercia Hermione et continua à ouvrir ses cadeaux. Son parrain, pour sa part, lui avait acheté une montre magique pour remplacer celle qui avait cessé de fonctionner lors de la deuxième tâche. Il remarqua rapidement que cette montre avait la possibilité, en plus de lui donner l'heure, de lui indiquer toutes sortes de renseignements comme l'adresse d'un restaurant ou de n'importe quel lieux magique, le chemin pour rentrer chez lui s'il était égaré, elle pouvait encore lui servire pour noter ses devoirs, les horaires de ses cours et pleins d'autres choses très pratiques. Il remercia ardemment son parrain qui lui répondit qu'ainsi il n'aurait ainsi plus aucune excuse s'il se faisait prendre la nuit par Rusard, le concierge de l'école. Le professeur McGonagall sembla un moment outré par cette remarque mais Harry qui avait déjà remarqué que son professeur ne semblait pas insensible au charme de Sirius et nota avec stupéfaction qu'elle s'abstint du moindre commentaire. Harry dirigea son attention sur le cadeau suivant et découvrit bientôt qu'il s'agissait d'un livre qui lui avait été offert cette fois par Remus Lupin. Son titre était écrit en lettre d'or sur la couverture, « Comment exploiter votre potentiel, un guide pratique à l'attention des sorciers surdoué. » Harry en resta un moment interdit et demanda à l'ancien ami de son père pourquoi il avait choisi ce livre.  
  
« Je pensais pourtant que tu l'aurais compris Harry. Comme je te l'ai dit il y a deux ans, il n'est pas communs qu'un sorcier de treize ans arrive à produire un patronus parfaitement fonctionnel. Tu es extraordinairement doué et je pense qu'un peu d'entraînement ne pourrait se révéler que bénéfique. Harry rougit sous le compliment et prestement ouvrit le cadeaux suivant, celui du reste de la famille Weasley. Ceux-ci lui avaient offert une série d'amulettes de protections contre les mauvais sorts qu'ils avaient emplit d'un peu de leurs propres pouvoirs. Il les remercia vivement et les embrassa à tour de rôles. Quand vint le tour de Giny elle réussit à garder contenance et pour une fois on peut dire qu'elle ne devint pas franchement rouge écrevisse. Il ne restait plus que deux cadeaux. Le premiers offerts par les professeurs et Fleur consistait en un ensemble de cahier et de protèges-documents en cuirs au couleurs de Griffondor. Harry remercia les remercia chaleureusement pour ce magnifique cadeaux et dirigea son attention sur le dernier paquet. Ou plutôt sur la dernière enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit un peu curieux et à son étonnement Harry découvrit un chèque à son nom tiré sur le compte de son oncle. Et si le montant n'était pas astronomique, il était tout de même plus que conséquent. Il jeta un coup d'?il surpris à son oncle qui le regarda embarrassé.  
  
« Voilà, Madame Weasley » commença-t-il en jetant de petit coups d'?il à Molly « Madame Weasley m'a convaincu que tu avais besoin de nouveaux vêtements et de toutes sortes de choses pour aller à l'école. Considère que ce chèque couvrent, disons, comment dire, les années où, nous n'avons pas, dirons-nous, pas vraiment fait tout ce que nous aurions dû pour toi. » A ces mots son visage était devenu rouge mais cette fois de honte. Il faut dire que les regards que lui dardaient les sorciers présent n'avait rien d'amicaux. Malgré qu'Harry se sentit un peu gênés pour lui il se contenta de lui répondre un simple.  
  
« Merci, oncle Vernon » Après tout c'était la première fois qu'il recevait de leur part autre chose qu'une vieille chaussette, il n'allait quand même pas se mettre à genoux.  
  
« Bon, maintenant est venus le temps de passer aux choses sérieuse. » Tout le monde se retourna vers Sirius qui venait de faire cette proclamation.  
  
« Remus mon amis, je pense que nous avons ici certaines personnes qui doivent apprendre le respects qu'ils doivent à leurs aînés »  
  
« Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi mon cher Sirius. Fred et George je veux maintenant que vous alliez vous agenouiller devant la cheminée en regardant vers nous. » Les jumeaux eurent l'air un peu abasourdit par cet ordre totalement inattendu et regardèrent vers leur père l'air un peu perdu. Mais Arthur leur fit signe d'obéir en souriant. L'air penaud ils se dirigèrent vers la cheminées. Ils s'agenouillèrent et Remus qui s'était aussi approché de la cheminées en compagnie de Sirius reprit la parole d'une voie qui semblaient furieuse.  
  
« Fred et George Weasley, avez-vous passé l'ensemble de vos années d'études à Poudlard à essayer de contourner chaque règlement de cette école ? »  
  
« Heu ! »  
  
« Je n'ai pas besoin de heu, monsieur Weasley mais d'un oui ou d'un non, et je vous prie de dire la vérité. »  
  
Malgré la présence du directeur et de la directrice-adjointe, la fermeté de la voix de Remus incita les jumeaux à la méfiance et ce fut d'une seule voix qu'il répondirent  
  
« Oui, Professeur »  
  
« Fred et George Weasley », continua cette fois Sirius « avez-vous fait tout votre possible pour organiser un maximum de farces ainsi que pour répandre le chaos au sein de la dite-école de Poudlard »  
  
« Oui, Monsieur Black »  
  
« Fred et George Weasley », reprit Remus « avez-vous essayé de marcher sur les traces d'anciens élèves de Poudlard qui s'appelèrent eux-même les maraudeurs ? »  
  
« Oui professeur. » répondirent une nouvelle fois les jumeaux qui semblèrent soudain très mal à l'aise. Mais Sirius continuait l'interrogatoire.  
  
« Fred et George Weasley, avez-vous donné à Harry Potter ici présent la carte du maraudeur afin de l'aider à également violer les règlements de Poudlard ? »  
  
Cette fois-ci les jumeaux semblèrent presque pris de panique. Il pensaient que le parrain de Harry allait leurs reprocher d'avoir mis son filleul en danger. Il répondirent que oui d'une voix faible. A ce moment Remus et Sirius les regardèrent l'?il sévère et se mirent à parler entre eux à voix basse. Quand ils eurent finit, ils sortirent leurs baguettes et reprirent la parole en c?ur.  
  
« Fred et George Weasley, Nous Lunard et Patmol, nous vous conférons le titre d'apprenti maraudeur. »  
  
Ils murmurèrent chacun une incantation et les jumeaux se retrouvèrent avec les cheveux vert, un nez de cochon, un coup de girafe, une fourrure bleu ciel et une longue queue ressemblant à celle d'un kangourou. Toutes les personnes présentes explosèrent de rire sous l'effet de surprise. Les jumeaux qui avait eu besoin d'un moment pour réaliser ce qui leur arrivait regardait maintenant Sirius et Remus qui les toisaient en affichant une morgue supérieur. Au bout d'un moment Harry qui en avait encore les larmes aux yeux intervint demanda à son parrain d'expliquer aux jumeaux l'histoire des maraudeurs. Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et entama son récit sous leurs yeux ahuris des jumeaux qui ne réalisait pas encore bien qu'ils étaient en présence des authentiques Maraudeurs. Enfin ce qu'il en restait. Harry qui avait commencé à écouter son parrain également, croisa soudain le regard de Cho et y lut une vague implorations. Ils se rappela sa promesse et se dit que puisqu'il en avait l'occasion il n'avait qu'à en finir tout de suite. Il prévint tout le monde qu'il s'absentait un moment et invita Cho à venir avec lui. Il allait suivre Cho qui avait déjà pris la direction du jardin quand il se dit que deux autres personnes voudraient peut être savoir aussi ce qu'il s'était passé en ce soir fatal du 24 juin. Il interpella Ron et Hermione et leur indiqua de le suivre aussi.  
  
Lorsqu'il arrivèrent dans le jardin, il y eut un vague moment où personne ne sut quoi dire. Il s'assirent par terre en se regardant. La tension était lourde. Mais Harry prit une grande respiration et prit la parole.  
  
« Voilà », commença-t-il « Je vais vous raconter les évènements qui sont arrivé pendant la troisième tâche. Je vous demande de ne pas m'interrompre, ce n'est vraiment pas facile pour moi. »  
  
Harry entama son récit et au fil de celui-ci ressentit à nouveaux les douleurs et les émotions qu'il avait ressentit ce soir là. La morsure de l'araignée, la discussion avec Cédric, le portoloin, l'assassinat de Cédric par Queudver, la résurrection de Voldemort, le retour des mangemorts, le sortilège Doloris, la connexion des baguettes, les échos de Cédric et de ses parents, le retour vers Poudlard et comment Barty Croupton avait encore une dernière fois essayer de le tuer avant l'intervention de justesse de Dumbledore.  
  
Lorsque Harry eut terminé son récit, il était en larme. Et il n'était pas le seul. Cho n'essayait même pas de retenir ses sanglots et sur les joues d'Hermione de grosse larmes coulait lentement. Ron quant à lui ne pleurait pas mais serrait les poing. On sentait qu'il était plus tendu que la corde d'un arc prêt à décocher une flèche. Ce fut Cho qui parla la première.  
  
« Harry », dit-elle d'une voix étranglée « tu as fais preuve d'une telle noblesse d'âme et d'un courage tel que je ne vois pas quoi dire d'autres. Merci pour avoir ramené le corps de Cédric. Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante. » Elle lui adressa un sourire plein de douceur et il sentit son c?ur s'apaiser lentement. Il fut un peu surpris par contre lorsque Hermione s'approcha et se lova doucement contre lui. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et lui dit qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur elle. Ron ne dit rien mais le regard qu'il jeta à Harry était suffisamment clair, il serait là pour lui aussi. Ils restèrent un long moment sans rien dire. Enfin ils se levèrent et rejoignirent les autres invités au salon. Les conversations allait bon train, Fred et George qui avaient retrouvé une apparence normale discutaient avec Giny, Sirius et Remus, les professeurs discutaient avec Arthur, Molly et Charlie, Bill et Fleur quant à eux discutaient les yeux dans les yeux et on entendait Dobby houspiller les Dursley dans la cuisine. Petit à petit l'heure arriva où les invités durent se décider à partir. Il était convenu que Molly et Ron retourneraient au Terrier deux jours plus tard en emmenant Harry. Celui-ci en profita pour donner rendez-vous a Cho sur le chemin de traverse pour faire ensemble leurs achats pour la rentrée. Il fut convenu également qu'Hermione viendrait finir les vacances au Terrier à partir de la même date. Les Weasley et Cho partirent par la cheminée et furent bientôt suivi par Sirius et Remus qui, semble-t-il, avaient beaucoup à accomplir le lendemain. Ne restait plus que les Professeurs et Fleur. Celle-ci prit congé également et fut rapidement suivie par le professeur McGonagall. Quant au professeur Dumbledore il semblait qu'il avait encore quelque chose à dire au trio.  
  
« Mes enfants, vous savez déjà que vous avez été fait préfet tous les trois. Je sais qu'il ne s'agit pas de quelque chose de courant et je pense que je vous dois une explication à ce sujet. Mais pas pour l'instant, il est trop tard. J'aimerais que vous me rejoigniez dans mon bureau le premier septembre après la fête de début d'année. Vous guiderez les premières années jusque dans leurs dortoirs et vous viendrez ensuite. Le mot de passe sera, voyons voir, chocogrenouille, vous vous souviendrez ? J'en profiterai pour vous expliquer bien d'autres choses. » Le trio se regarda un moment et ils firent signe qu'ils avaient compris. Harry par ailleurs avait autre chose à demander au directeur de son école.  
  
« Professeur, excusez-moi, avez-vous des nouvelles d'Hagrid. C'est bizarre mais il ne m'a pas encore écrit pour mon anniversaire et ce n'est pas son habitude, Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » Harry ne voulait pas avoir l'air indiscret mais il se doutait qu'Hagrid avait été envoyé en mission et il pensait qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose qui avait à voir avec les géants.  
  
« Je ne sais pas Harry, j'ai demandé à Hagrid de faire quelque chose pour moi cet été et je n'ai toujours pas eu de nouvelle non plus. Mais il me semble qu'il est encore un peu tôt pour en avoir. Normalement nous devrions en avoir dans quelques semaines. Sur ce, je vous laisse, à mon age, on n'aime pas trop aller se coucher tard » Il leur adressa un clin d'?il et se dirigea vers la cheminées ou il disparut dans une gerbe de flamme. Il ne restait plus qu'Hermione. Après avoir embrassé Harry, Molly et même Ron elle disparut à son tour dans la cheminée dans une vague de flammes vertes. Molly ordonna alors à Harry et Ron de monter se coucher pendant qu'elle-même terminait de tout ranger avec les Dursley et Dobby.  
  
En se mettant au lit ce soir là Harry était tellement content qu'il en aurait presque oublié la menace que Voldemort faisait planer sur le monde de la magie. 


	6. Merci à tous et explications

Merci à tous pour toutes les reviews et ces gentils compliments...  
  
Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre à tout le monde car je joue demain dans une pièce de théâtre amateur et comme vous devez vous en douter, je suis en pleine répétition. Ce qui d'ailleurs m'empêchera de poster la suite avant ce week-end. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous donne un petit avant-goût de ce qui va se passer (vraiment un petit)  
  
Grabuge sur le chemin de Traverse, Ron pète les plombs, Hermione pleure, Cho blessée.. et Malefoy par dessus le marché....  
  
Voilà je tenais également à signaler que je travaille également sur les fautes d'orthographe ainsi que sur les fautes de styles... lorsque les chapitre précédent auront été revus, je les reposterai avec les corrections. Pour l'instant beaucoup de personnes me demande la suite et comme je travaille sur les corrections avec des amis qui n'ont pas toujours le temps, je continuerai à poster la suite sans attendre et je re- uploaderai systématiquement les versions corrigées un peu plus tard.Je pense déjà m'occuper du prologue dimanche si le chapitre 4 est quant à lui terminé.  
  
Encore Merci,  
  
Hawke/Maverick 


	7. Chapitre 4 un double déshonneur

Bonjour à tout mes reviewers..voici le quatrième chapitre tant attendus. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore laissé de reviews j'espère qu'elle vous plait néanmoins.  
Disclaimer Harry Potter et tous les autres personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à JK Rowling, le présent texte n'ayant seulement qu'un but de divertissement  
  
Chapitre 4 Un double déshonneur  
  
Finalement, le grand jour arriva. Après avoir prit leurs petits déjeuners pour la dernière fois de l'été à Privet Drive et emballé leurs affaires, Harry, Ron, Dobby et Molly s'apprêtèrent à quitter les Dursley. Mais cette dernière n'était pas décidée à laisser les moldu sans avoir mis certaines choses au point.  
  
« Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez retenu la leçon. On ne peut pas savoir ce qui se passera durant les prochains mois mais s'il arrive que Harry doive revenir ici l'été prochain, vous aurez intérêt à le traiter convenablement parce que sinon il pourrait me prendre l'envie de revenir et vous ne vous en tiriez pas aussi facilement que cette fois-ci. »  
  
Harry ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant la tête que tiraient son oncle et sa tante. Il se dit que si Molly pouvait être plus dure qu'elle ne l'avait été durant le mois dernier, il avait tout intérêt à ne jamais la mettre en colère.  
  
« Et maintenant, vous allez dire au revoir à votre neveu. » En disant cela elle avait tiré sa baguette magique de sa poche et la caressa tout en jetant un regard dure aux Dursley.  
  
Les trois moldus s'exécutèrent d'une voix tremblante et Harry se contenta en réponse d'incliner la tête. Molly eut l'aire satisfaite et tira de son sac un petit sachet qu'elle tendit à Harry.  
  
« Vas-y le premier mon chéri. Ron te suivra, ensuite Dobby et je partirai en dernière. » Harry prit un peu de poudre de cheminette, salua Dobby une dernière fois et jeta la poudre dans l'âtre en prononçant clairement « Le Terrier ». Il s'avança d'un pas résolu et disparut dans les flammes.  
  
Lorsqu'il déboucha dans la maison de Ron il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une nette différence. Au lieu du joyeux désordre qui y régnait d'habitude la maison était rangée de façon nette et était d'une propreté digne d'un hôpital. Le temps de revenir de sa surprise, Ron était arrivé suivi de Molly. Si Ron fut également surpris, Molly, par contre, s'en évanouit presque. A ce moment une petite créature fit son apparition. C'était bien sûre Winky.  
  
« Winky salue humblement Maîtresse Molly et espère qu'elle sera satisfaite du travail de Winky. Si celle-ci ne l'est pas Winky se punira immédiatement. » déclara-t-elle promptement en arborant un visage paniqué. Molly, ayant repris ses esprits, sourit largement à l'elfe de maison et lui répondit gentiment.  
  
« Je suis plus que contente Winky. Mais je pense que nous devrons mettre un certain nombre de choses au point si tu veux qu'on s'entende bien. Suis-moi dans la cuisine. Les enfants, vous pouvez monter vos valises dans votre chambre » termina-t-elle en s'adressant à Ron et Harry.  
  
Harry suivit Ron à l'étage. Il apparut bientôt qu'il n'y avait personne. Aussi bien la chambre des jumeaux que celle de Giny étaient complètement silencieuse. Ils se regardèrent mais Ron déclara que Bill ou Charlie les avaient peut être emmenés quelque part en ballade. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier Harry remarqua avec plaisir qu'elle était toujours aussi orange. Elle était, en effet, décorée aux couleurs des Canons de Chudley, l'équipe de quidditch préférée de Ron. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et décidèrent d'aller faire une petite partie de quidditch dehors.  
  
« Ron », déclara Harry lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité du champ qui leur servait de terrain « ne pense-tu pas que tu devrais tenter ta chance dans l'équipe cette année ? Il y aura deux places de libre puisque Angelina et Olivier ont terminé leurs études et je pense que tu pourrais faire un bon poursuiveur. » Ron rougit sous le compliment et répondit « Oui, mes frères m'en ont parlé et ils pensent aussi que j'aurais une chance. Mais il y a aussi quelques élèves de sixième et de septième année qui sont sur les rangs et les jumeaux m'ont dit que les épreuves de sélections sont vachement dures. Enfin on verra. Comment fait-on, à propos, puisque nous ne sommes que nous deux ? »  
  
« Ben », répondit Harry « On n'a qu'à se passer le souaffle comme des poursuiveurs en faisant des figures le plus compliqués possible. » Ils grimpèrent sur le balai et bientôt Harry retrouvait l'extase que lui procurait toujours le fait de voler. Il enchaîna pendant un moment les figures les plus compliquées possible pour ensuite rejoindre Ron. Ils commencèrent alors à se passer la balle. Harry devait retenir son puissant Eclair de Feu afin de rester à portée de la vieille étoile filante de Ron. « Je crois qu'il est temps pour Ron de changer de balais », pensa Harry « sinon il n'aura aucune chance de faire partie de l'équipe de Griffondor. Je pense que j'ai une petite idée. » Cette idée trotta d'autant plus dans la tête d'Harry qu'il s'avérait que Ron était passablement doué comme poursuiveur. S'il n'avait pas le talent pour attraper la balle comme Harry, son lancé de balle était par contre vif, puissant et précis. Ils continuèrent à jouer pendant une bonne heure et rentrèrent au Terrier pour manger.  
  
Le reste de la famille n'était pas encore rentré et ils mangèrent en discutant toujours de quidditch. L'après-midi, quant à elle, vit se dérouler plusieurs parties d'échecs qui, une nouvelle fois, démontrèrent la supériorité manifeste de Ron. Vers quatre heures Giny et ses frères rentrèrent. Ils s'étaient rendus en Roumanie pour la journée par portoloin afin de visiter la réserve de dragon dont s'occupait Charlie. Ils discutèrent tous ensemble de dragons pendant que Molly et Winky s'occupaient de la préparation du repas. C'est alors que Bill fit remarquer que Percy et son père tardaient à rentrer de leurs travails. En effet, l'heure habituelle à laquelle Monsieur Weasley et son fils rentrait à la maison était déjà passée d'un bon quart d'heure et l'horloge familiale indiquait que tout les deux se trouvaient toujours au bureau. Mais Bill n'avaient pas encore fini sa remarque que les aiguilles sautèrent sur « En déplacement » et rejoignirent tout aussi rapidement la mention « à la maison ». Molly se rua sur son mari lorsque celui-ci entra dans la maison suivi de son fils.  
  
« Arthur, il s'est passé quelque chose ? Pourquoi êtes vous en retard ? Tu- sais-qui c'est-il manifesté ? »  
  
Arthur esquissa un grand sourire et enlaça sa femme tout en répondant que rien d'anormal n'était arrivé.  
  
« Juste un peu plus de paperasse que d'habitude pour moi et Percy était à une réunion avec Cornélius Fudge qui s'est un peu prolongée. »  
  
Harry n'en était pas persuadé mais il aurait parié une bonne partie des gallions qui se trouvaient dans son coffre à Gringotts que le père de Ron ne disait pas la vérité, ou tout au moins n'en disait pas l'entièreté à sa femme. Celle-ci ne sembla d'ailleurs pas être dupe. Mais le train des pensées d'Harry fut interrompu par Percy. En effet, celui-ci s'était avancé vers lui pour le saluer.  
  
« Harry, je suis heureux de te voir et je te souhaite un bon anniversaire. Je suis extrêmement désolé de n'avoir put être présent pour ta fête. »  
  
Si Harry avait soupçonné Monsieur Weasley de n'avoir pas dit toute la vérité à sa femme, l'attitude de Percy lui ôta le peu de doutes qu'il lui restait encore sur le fait qu'il devait y avoir anguille sous roche. Non seulement le ton habituellement pompeux de Percy s'était transformé en quelque chose d'absolument éc?urant de supériorité mais, en plus, il s'adressait à lui comme s'il pensait qu'Harry était atteint d'une maladie mentale. Et pour ajouter à sa surprise il nota alors que les jumeaux n'avaient même pas esquissé la moindre tentative pour se moquer de leur frère. Ils se contentèrent de le regarder d'un air qui marquait à la fois la colère et le mépris. Leurs frères et s?ur semblaient d'ailleurs les imiter et Harry se sentit soudain extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il répondit alors à Percy d'une voix qu'il espéra la plus neutre possible.  
  
« Bonjour Percy, j'ai en effet regretté ton absence. J'espère que tu vas bien. »  
  
« Je vais on ne peut mieux », répondit Percy de la même voix insupportable de supériorité « mais j'avoue que, depuis que j'ai été nommé dans l'équipe personnelle de Monsieur Fudge, je n'ai plus une minute à moi. » Harry reconnut alors dans la voix de Percy le même type de respect qu'il avait eu l'année précédente lorsqu'il parlait de son ancien directeur Bartémius Croupton. Harry commença alors à se faire une idée sur ce qui semblait se passer. Il décida de garder pour ses pensées pour lui-même et, tout en lançant un vague sourire à Percy, il alla prendre place à table pour le repas. Celui-ci se passa dans une atmosphère joyeuse, tout le monde se réjouissant de pouvoir enfin être réunit au Terrier. Harry remarqua néanmoins que Percy mangeait à toute vitesse comme s'il était pressé de quitter la table. Dès qu'il eut fini son assiette il se leva et signala qu'il avait un rapport urgent à terminer pour le lendemain et qu'il montait dans sa chambre pour le terminer. Dès qu'il eut disparut dans les escaliers, Harry remarqua qu'une certaine tension sembla disparaître. Il y eut ensuite un vague moment de flottement qui fut interrompu par Molly qui signala à Winky de se préparer à servir le dessert. Elle intima ensuite joyeusement à ceux qui n'avaient pas terminé de manger de terminer leurs assiettes. Harry sentait néanmoins dans l'atmosphère générale qu'une certaine gêne s'était installée. Il décida de l'ignorer. Si quelque chose se passait, il faisait confiance à la famille de Ron pour l'en informer en temps utile. Et en effet, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Il n'avait pas fini son dessert, de délicieuses fraises à la crème qui fondait toutes seules dans la bouche, qu'Arthur s'adressa à lui d'une voix qui semblait un peu gênée.  
  
« Harry, après le repas, pourrais-tu venir avec moi dans mon bureau. J'ai besoin de te parler seul à seul. »  
  
Harry fut un peu pris par surprise. Le fait qu'Arthur veuille lui parler seul à seul et de plus dans son bureau semblait indiquer que les choses semblaient plus graves qu'il ne l'avait pensé de prime abord. Le reste de la famille semblait d'ailleurs fuir son regard depuis l'arrivé de Percy. Ce fut à son tour de répondre à Arthur d'une voix un peu hésitante.  
  
« D'accord Monsieur Weasley. »  
  
Pendant qu'il terminait son dessert, Harry nota que plus personne ne parlait et que l'atmosphère déjà tendue s'était encore alourdie un peu plus. Dès qu'il eut fini, Arthur se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et, au grand étonnement de Harry, Monsieur Weasley se plaça face à un mur vierge et se tint immobile. Au bout de quelques secondes, il y eut une espèce de scintillement et lentement l'image d'une porte se dessina.  
  
« Cette porte n'apparaît seulement que si Molly, Bill, Charlie ou moi-même nous trouvons en en face d'elle », déclara Arthur « ainsi personne d'autre n'y a accès. J'y garde quelques objets dangereux que je n'aimerais pas voir tomber en de mauvaises mains. » Il adressa à Harry un clin d'?il et celui- ci comprit qu'il faisait allusion aux jumeaux. Il réprima à demi un sourire et pénétra pour la première fois dans le bureau du père de Ron. Il dut admettre en pénétrant dans la pièce qui était d'ailleurs assez petite, que même si on ne lui aurait pas dit qu'il était dans le bureau d'Arthur Weasley il s'en serait bien douté lui-même. Cette pièce était envahie d'objets typiquement moldus. Dans un coin trônait une lessiveuse dont on avait enlevé les panneaux de protection. Le tambour était, quant à lui, remplit de ce qui ressemblait à des canards en plastique et à un assortiment de jouets de bain. Un des murs était quant à lui occupé par une grande étagère qui croulaient sous un assortiment de pièces détachées de moteur, de vaisselles, d'appareils électroménagers plus ou moins démontés ainsi que, au grand effarement de Harry, d'une série de bocaux dans lesquelles trempaient toute sorte de petits objets en métal qui s'avèrent être des boulons, des écrous, des clous et des vis. Le centre la pièce était occupée par le bureau qui croulait, lui, sous un véritable fatras de parchemins en désordre. Il sembla même à Harry que quelque chose semblait remuer en dessous de ceux-ci. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de poursuivre sa petite inspection. Arthur lui indiqua un des fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau tandis que lui-même prenait place de l'autre côté. Le jeune homme s'assit tandis qu'il regardait Monsieur Weasley qui ne semblait pas savoir par quel bout commencer.  
  
« Harry. », commença-t-il en évitant de regarder directement celui-ci « ce que je vais te dire est assez pénible à dire et à entendre. Harry, il faut que tu saches que Percy a beaucoup changé depuis la fin du tournoi des trois sorciers. D'abord Cornélius Fudge l'a félicité publiquement pour la manière dont il s'était occupé de son département depuis le début de l'absence de Croupton. Ensuite il lui a offert une promotion et l'a invité à intégrer son équipe rapprochée. A la suite de ça il a commencé à se comporter de façon de plus en plus insupportable. Je pensais dans un premier temps qu'il agissait comme à son habitude et qu'il en resterait là mais j'ai bien du me rendre compte qu'il y avait plus que cela. Lorsque je lui avais raconté ce qu'il t'était arrivé durant la dernière tâche il m'avait semblé qu'il n'y avait pas de problème mais alors que je lui reparlais de cela quelques jours plus tard, il me demanda si tu n'avais pas été victime d'hallucinations. Lorsque je creusais le sujet je compris rapidement qu'il avait adopté le point de vue de Fudge par rapport à ton récit. Tu te doutes bien que je n'allais pas laisser cela sans suite et je lui demandais d'exprimer clairement son point de vue. Il m'avoua alors qu'il partageait la nouvelle théorie du ministre de la magie qui veut que tu aies été victime d'une machination d'anciens Mangemorts. Ceux-ci auraient voulu faire croire au retour de Voldemort. afin de faire renaître la terreur que provoquait leur ancien maître. ils t'auraient soi-disant manipulé afin que tu répandes toi-même la rumeur de son retour afin de bénéficier de l'importance du crédit dont tu bénéficie dans notre communauté. Fudge et donc Percy pense que cela a échoué étant donner les articles de Rita Skeeter. J'ai essayé de faire entendre raisons à Percy mais celui-ci voue dorénavant à Fudge la même vénération bornée qu'il vouait dans le passé à Croupton. Quand j'ai vu cela j'ai décidé de laisser Percy dans l'ignorance des actions que je menais avec Albus Dumbledore. Je me suis par ailleurs arrangé avec un collègue du ministère qui s'est rallié à nous pour l'empêcher de se libérer pour ta fête d'anniversaire. Je ne voulais pas lui laisser l'opportunité de gâcher ta fête par une réflexion stupide et surtout il était hors de question qu'il puisse voir Sirius. Tu imagine quelle aurait été sa réaction immédiate s'il l'avait vu chez toi. »  
  
Lorsque Arthur s'interrompit, Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir la même colère envers Percy que celle qui l'avait envahie le soir ou il s'était rendu compte que Fudge n'était qu'un vieil homme enfermé dans ses préjugés et ses illusions. Comment était-il possible d'être aveugle à ce point ? Leur faudrait-il une véritable hécatombe pour se décider à le croire. Leur faudrait-il que Voldemort et ses séides fassent leur apparition sur le Chemin de Traverse ou à Pré-au-lard afin d'accorder foi à ses dires ? Combien de mort faudrait-il au ministère avant de prendre les mesures nécessaires à la sécurité des communautés sorcières et moldues ? Mais le train de ses pensées fut interrompu une fois.  
  
« Harry », reprit le père de Percy « Comme tu peux t'en douter, je suis sincèrement désolé du comportement de Percy. S'il continue encore comme cela longtemps j'ai bien peur de devoir lui demander où se situe sa véritable loyauté. Il a le droit d'avoir sa propre opinion bien sûre mais s'il continue d'agir comme il le fait actuellement et qu'il continue d'arborer son air supérieur devant moi et surtout sa mère je devrai en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposent. J'ai eu une conversation avec lui avant de rentrer, c'était comme tu dois t'en douter maintenant la cause de notre retard, et je dois t'avouer que j'aime de moins en moins son attitude. Je voulais lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à te faire la moindre remarque ni même à te manquer de respect d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais la façon dont il m'a répondit qu'il agirait envers toi comme il jugerait devoir le faire m'a tapé sur les nerfs. Même moi il commence doucement à me traiter comme si j'avais perdu le sens commun. Je pensais pouvoir te cacher ce problème afin de ne pas te gâcher ton séjour ici mais son attitude m'a poussé à te parler avant qu'il ne te blesse d'une façon ou d'une autre par une question ou une remarque désobligeante. S'il continue ainsi je serai dans l'obligation de le mettre devant ses responsabilités. Soit il revoit son comportement, soit je me verrai forcé à lui demander de quitter le toit familial. Dans l'état actuel des choses, je ne peux pas permettre que vive sous mon toit quelqu'un qui serait capable d'aller au ministère raconter les préparatifs que Dumbledore, beaucoup d'autres et moi-même avons entrepris afin de préparer la lutte contre Voldemort. Même s'il s'agit de mon propre fils. »  
  
Arthur se tut et Harry vit bien qu'il pèse bien tout le poids de sa dernière déclaration et qu'il en acceptait toutes les conséquences. Une détermination sereine bien que voilée de tristesse se marquait sur son visage et le jeune garçon pensa qu'aucun père digne de ce nom ne devait envisager une telle chose sans devoir éprouver un terrible déchirement.  
  
« Je suis désolé Monsieur Weasley », déclara-t-il alors en baissant les yeux.  
  
« Tu n'as pas à être désolé Harry », reprit le père de Ron « C'est à moi d'être désolé pour l'attitude de Percy envers toi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir un de mes fils prendre un tel chemin. Je pense les avoir éduqué dans le sens de certaines valeurs et jamais je ne tolérerai que l'un d'entre eux ne les foule de ses pieds. Même si Percy ne te croit pas comme il en a le droit, la moindre des choses par contre, vu les circonstances, est de tenir compte du fait que, si tu as raisons, un minimum de précautions est à prendre. Et de toute façon il est hors de question de permettre qu'il se comporte comme un petit coq avec ses parents. D'autre part Harry, s'il te manque de respects, ou te blesse par une remarque insultante ou une question inappropriée je te laisse seul juge de la réaction à avoir. Je te fais largement confiance à ce sujet. Si Percy agit comme un abruti, à lui d'en payer les conséquences. J'aurai dans les prochains jours une dernière conversation avec lui et je lui expliquerai les conséquences qu'entraînerait .. » Ah ce moment-là une série de cris leur parvinrent du salon. Harry et Arthur se regardèrent et se levèrent sans rien dire. Arthur se plaça devant le mur et la porte s'ouvrit rapidement. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux les laissa sans voix pendant une bonne demi-minute. Molly, mortellement pâle, avec Bill à ses côtés, dirigeait sa baguette magique sur Percy dont les bras étaient tenus dans le dos par Charlie. Ron, extrêmement pâle lui aussi, tenait dans ses bras sa petite s?ur qui pleurait à chaudes larmes et les jumeaux se tenaient à genoux sur le haut de l'escalier l'air ahuris  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui passe ici ? cria Arthur en pénétrant dans le salon. Tout le monde avait tourné les yeux vers lui d'un air hagard. Ils commencèrent tous à parler en même temps et rien d'incompréhensible n'en sortit.  
  
« Je ne comprends rien », continua Arthur d'une voix forte « Molly, ma chérie que s'est-il passé ? » Mais sa femme ne semblait pas en état de parler. Arthur regarda alors son fils aîné. « Bill ? »  
  
« Oh Papa », commença Bill en arborant un air consterné « Percy est redescendu il y a quelques minutes pour prendre à boire. Il s'est adressé à Winky comme à une esclave et lui a ordonné de lui servir un verre de vin. Au moment de lui tendre son verre Winky s'est mise à trembler et lui a renversé le verre sur la robe. Percy lui a alors donné un coup de pieds en l'insultant de tous les noms. Maman, qui avait observé le comportement de Percy de loin est intervenue. Elle a commencé à lui crier dessus et lui a demandé comment il osait traiter Winky de cette façon. Il a commencé à crier en retour que Winky n'était qu'une incapable, une elfe disgraciée par son ancien maître et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qui justifiait qu'on prenne de gant avec elle. C'est alors qu'il a commencé à délirer, en disant qu'il était temps que cette famille fasse enfin honneurs à son rang, que nous étions une famille de sang-purs et que nous devions agir comme tel. Il a continué en disant qu'il était le seul à agir dans ce sens et que ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il s'était élevé aussi vite dans la hiérarchie du ministère. Ensuite il t'a insulté papa, il a dit que tu n'étais qu'un incapable et un perdant. A ce moment là, Maman l'a giflé. Il est resté un moment immobile et puis a fait mine de se diriger vers l'escalier. Au moment de grimper il s'est retourné brusquement et il a sorti sa baguette et Il l'a dirigée vers Maman. Charlie a eu le réflexe de lui sauter dessus et de lui arracher sa baguette avant qu'il ne dise quoique ce soit. Maman sortait sa baguette juste comme Harry et toi arriviez. » Bill se tut et regarda Percy avec colère et dégoût. Arthur quant à lui avait pâli au fur et à mesure du récit de Bill. Il se dirigea vers Percy mais s'adressa à Charlie sans quitter Percy des yeux.  
  
« Charlie, lâche-le et donne-moi sa baguette. » Charlie s'exécuta et tendit à son père la baguette qu'il avait eu le temps d'arracher à son cadet. Arthur repoussa doucement sa femme et se planta devant son fils en le regardant droit dans les yeux. On sentait qu'il ne réprimait sa fureur qu'avec peine. Percy ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais son père l'interrompit d'une voix glaciale.  
  
« Percy, ce soir tu as agi comme un fils indigne », sa voix n'était qu'un souffle « en menaçant ta mère de ta baguette, en m'insultant ainsi que le reste de ta famille, en frappant une créature plus faible que toi, tu as déshonoré le nom que tu portes. En conséquence tu ne fais donc plus partie de cette famille, tu vas quitter immédiatement cette maison. Tu ne reviendras que le jour où tu pourras prouver que tu en es à nouveau digne. Tu laisseras ici tout ce que tu possèdes à l'exception de ce que tu porte actuellement sur ton dos. Il est hors de questions que tu profites ne fut- ce qu'une seconde de plus des biens que cette famille t'a procurés. Etant donné la gratitude que tu nous montres pour les soins et l'éducation que nous t'avons procurés c'est la seule récompense que tu mérite. » Et en terminant il brisa d'un coup sec la baguette magique de Percy sur son genou et jeta les deux morceaux par terre. Percy lui lança un regard plein de haine et se dirigea lentement vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit, passa l'entrebâillement, se retourna à demi, regarda tout le monde une dernière fois et enfin sortit en claquant rageusement la porte. Il y eut un long moment de silence. Qui dura. Personne ne semblant avoir le courage de le briser. Tout le monde était comme pétrifié. Et puis tout doucement Molly s'affaissa sur elle-même. Elle tomba à genoux et commença à sangloter tout doucement. Son mari se baissa et la prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi blottis l'un contre l'autre sans bouger. Personne n'avait encore osé ouvrir la bouche. Harry s'était appuyé contre le mur du bureau qui s'était refermé, gêné d'avoir assisté à une scène pareille, Ron serrait toujours Giny contre lui, Charlie s'était lentement assis sur les marches de l'escalier et avait pris sa tête entre ses mains, tout comme les jumeaux un peu plus haut. Bill quant à lui serrait les poings à s'en briser les phalanges. Et le silence perdura.  
  
(  
  
Ce fut finalement Arthur qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé. Il se leva lentement en soutenant Molly et alla s'asseoir avec elle dans le divan. Il s'adressa alors à ses enfants d'une voie blanche et brisée. Harry remarqua alors qu'il y avait aussi des larmes dans son regard.  
  
« Mes enfants », commença-t-il « Je ne sais si j'ai pris ce soir la bonne décision. J'espère que vous ne me jugerez pas trop durement mais je tiens à savoir ce que vous en pensez. Chacun de vous. D'abord toi Bill. en tant que fils aîné. » Bill réfléchit un instant avant de prendre la parole. Lorsqu'il commença sa voix était claire et assurée.  
  
« Papa, je soutiens pleinement ta décision. Le fait d'avoir menacé Maman de sa baguette prouve que le changement d'attitude de Percy allait plus loin que nous ne le pensions. Dans ces conditions Percy n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Si pour lui l'opinion de ses amis du ministère a plus d'importance pour lui que sa famille, grand bien lui fasse mais qu'il ne vienne plus ici nous insulter et nous menacer. La seul chose que je ne comprends pas, Papa, est que tu l'aie laissé s'en sortir si facilement. Pour ma part, je trouve que tu aurais dû prendre des mesures plus sévères. Mais je respecte néanmoins ta décision. » Il se tut et regarda son père dans les yeux. Celui-ci hocha lentement la tête et se tourna vers Charlie. « Et toi Charlie ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.  
  
« Je suis entièrement d'accord avec Bill. Je ne regrette qu'une seule chose. C'est que tu ne lui aies pas botté les fesses. C'est tout ce qu'il méritait. D'ailleurs il n'a pas intérêt à se retrouver devant moi parce que je ne suis pas sûre que je serais capable de garder la tête froide. Je pourrais avoir l'envie de le transformer limace. » Arthur hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et sembla quelque part soulagé. Il regarda ensuite Fred et George qui se trouvaient toujours sous l'escalier. Les jumeaux s'entre-regardèrent un moment et ce fut Fred qui prit la parole.  
  
« Papa » déclara-t-il « ce cloporte « m'as-tu-vu » n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Point à la ligne. » Arthur ne sembla pas tenir compte des termes qu'avait employés Fred et se retourna vers Ron. Celui-ci sembla réfléchir un bon moment. Lorsqu'il parla enfin ce fut d'une voie à peine audible.  
  
« Papa, Maman, je suis désolé du comportement de Percy. Je comprends ta décision Papa et je la respecte entièrement. J'espère que Percy comprendra ce qu'il a fait et qu'il fera tout pour se faire pardonner. » Arthur regarda Ron d'un air vague et hocha la tête une fois de plus et s'adressa à Giny qui s'était arrêtée de pleurer.  
  
« Et toi ma chérie ? » demanda-t-il à son unique fille.  
  
« Oh Papa, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je pense que tu as eu raison. Je suis vraiment triste que Percy ait agit ainsi mais je sais que tu agis toujours pour le bien de toute la famille. » Giny se dégagea alors de Ron qui la tenait toujours et alla se blottir contre ses parents. Ceux-ci la prirent doucement dans leurs bras et pour la première fois depuis le départ de Percy, Molly prit la parole.  
  
« Mes chéris, je soutiens entièrement votre père dans sa décision bien que j'espère comme Ron que Percy réfléchira à ces actes. Il reste notre fils malgré tout et s'il finit par ouvrir les yeux un jour, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop tard. J'espère aussi qu'il n'aura pas commis d'autres actions dont il aurait à rougir. Mais en attendant ce jour, qui j'espère viendra bien vite, Percy, comme votre père l'a dit, ne fait plus partie de cette famille. » On sentait qu'elle avait eu du mal en prononçant ces derniers mots. Elle se tourna alors vers Harry qui avait essayé de se faire tout petit durant la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu.  
  
« Harry mon chéri, tu fais quasiment partie de la famille, qu'as-tu à dire ? » Harry ne s'était que rarement senti aussi mal à l'aise qu'en cette minute. Il aimait les Weasleys énormément et il avait trop de gratitude envers eux pour se permettre de critiquer un membre de leur famille. Eusse- t-il même agit comme Percy l'avait fait. Ce fut d'une voix mal assuré qu'il répondit à Molly.  
  
« Excusez-moi Molly mais je ne pense pas pouvoir émettre une opinion sur ce qui s'est passé. Je vous aime énormément mais je ne me sens pas le droit de dire quoi-que-ce soit à ce sujet. » Ce fut Charlie qui lui répondit.  
  
« Harry, en dehors du fait que tout le monde ici te considèrent comme un membre à part entière de la famille, je te rappellerai une chose. Nous avons une dette envers toi depuis que tu as sauvé la vie de Giny. En te traitant quasiment de menteur ou de malade mentale, ce qui ne vaut pas mieux, Percy a fait preuve d'ingratitude envers toi. Je considère cela non seulement comme une ingratitude, comme une insulte envers toi mais aussi envers sa famille. Il nous déshonore en insultant quelqu'un qui a risqué sa vie pour sauver un membre de cette famille. Alors crois-moi, tu as autant le droit d'exprimer ton point de vue que n'importe qui d'autre ici. » Harry se sentait malgré tout gêné et essaya alors d'orienter la conversation dans une autre direction.  
  
« Moi, ce que je voudrais comprendre c'est comment Percy a-t-il put changer autant en un temps aussi court. Il a toujours été pompeux mais de là à exprimer une opinion digne d'un serpentard et à menacer Molly comme il l'a fait, il y a quand même une marge. Non ? » Ce fut Arthur qui lui répondit cette fois.  
  
« Tu vois Harry, beaucoup de gens au ministère attachent encore beaucoup trop d'importance à cette de notion de sang-pur. Ce sont pour la plus-part de gens un peu bêtes qui ne commettraient pas de crime mais ils continuent à permettre que cette idéologie nauséabonde se perpétue. Ils ne deviendraient jamais des mangemorts mais au fonds de leurs c?urs, il leur reste un sentiment de supériorité envers les demi-sang et les sorciers nés de parents moldus. Ils font preuve d'un racisme sournois, bête et méchants, engoncés qu'ils sont dans leurs certitudes idiotes. Et c'est ce genre de gens qui est le plus dangereux. Ils répandent ce genre de bêtises partout comme le choléra. J'ai souvent remarqué l'année passée que Percy passait une bonne partie de son temps avec des personnes de ce style. Je pensais qu'il saurait garder la tête froide face à eux mais Percy est quelqu'un qui a un fort besoin qu'on reconnaisse ses mérites. Il a besoin de se faire admirer. Surtout par des personnes qui ont du pouvoir ou des responsabilités. Je pense qu'il s'est peu à peu laissé flatter, il les a écoutés et a fini par se laisser séduire par leurs idées. Surtout que comme mon attachement à mon poste et ma préoccupation pour les moldus n'est vraiment pas du goût des haut-responsables, ils ont dû faire comprendre à Percy qu'il risquait de finir sur une voix de garage s'il ne choisissait pas son camp. Je suis furieux contre moi-même de ne pas avoir vu venir cela. J'avoue que depuis que Percy avait été nommé préfet en chef j'avais une énorme confiance en lui. J'ai été aveugle et je le regrette amèrement. »  
  
« Arthur », intervint Molly « ne dit pas de bêtise Arthur, tu ne pouvais rien faire. Aurais-tu réellement pu imaginer que Percy puisse agir comme il l'a fait aujourd'hui ? »  
  
« Non bien sûre », répondit Arthur d'une voix lente. Mais Molly continua.  
  
« De toute façon je tiens à marquer symboliquement que Percy ne fait plus partie de cette famille jusqu'à nouvel ordre. » Elle se leva et alla reprendre sa baguette qui était tombée par terre lorsqu'elle s'était mise à pleurer. Elle la dirigea vers l'horloge familiale et murmura une formule magique. L'aiguille qui indiquait le nom de Percy scintilla un moment et lorsqu'elle retrouva son apparence normale elle indiquait le prénom d'Harry au lieu de celui de son précédent propriétaire. Molly se retourna vers ses enfants et déclara.  
  
« Je pense qu'il n'y a aucune objection ? » Personne ne dit mot mais tous les visages arborèrent un sourire.  
  
« Bon puisqu'il en est ainsi je vous propose à tous de prendre un chocolat avant d'aller dormir. » Ajouta-t-elle « n'oubliez pas que demain nous allons sur le Chemin de Traverse. »  
  
Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir vu son nom remplacer celui de Percy sur l'horloge familiale des Weasley, mais les paroles de Molly lui rappelèrent qu'il avait donné rendez-vous à Cho pour le lendemain. Il sentit son estomac se contracter comme chaque fois qu'il pensait à sa belle condisciple. « Décidément ça devient une habitude », se dit-il à voie basse. Il rejoignit les autres à la cuisine. Molly s'était d'abord occupée de Winky qui avait été très choquée par ce qui était arrivé durant la soirée. Finalement celle-ci repris contenance et très rapidement tout le monde s'était retrouvé devant un grand bol de chocolat crémeux et fumant.  
  
Lorsqu'il fut couché comme tout le monde, Harry ne put s'empêcher de songer longtemps à Percy. Il l'avait toujours apprécié malgré son ton pompeux et son air trop sérieux. Il était triste pour Percy mais plus encore pour ses parents. Il avait toujours eu énormément de respect pour Monsieur Weasley et celui-ci s'était encore accrus après les événements de ce soir là. Celui- ci, en effet, avait dû prendre une décision particulièrement difficile et déchirante mais il l'avait prise. Cela le rassura quelque part de savoir que sous son apparente bonhomie il y avait quelqu'un de fort et de solide, capable de prendre ses responsabilités ainsi que les décisions nécessaires. Voldemort et ses mangemorts étaient peut être de retour mais ils trouveraient sur leur chemin des gens déterminés à les empêcher de nuire. Avec des gens comme Albus Dumbledore et Arthur Weasley le monde n'était pas encore condamné.  
  
(  
  
Lorsque tout le monde se retrouva le lendemain matin pour le petit déjeuner, l'ambiance était assez morose. Il était claire que Molly avait pleuré, Giny également et même les jumeaux étaient exceptionnellement calmes. Arthur et ses deux fils aînés avaient quitté extrêmement tôt. Molly leur expliqua qu'ils s'étaient rendus ensemble à Poudlard pour voir Albus Dumbledore. Harry se doutait bien que cela doive avoir un rapport avec les évènements de la nuit précédente et s'abstint d'interroger la mère de Ron. Après que Winky aie fini de débarrasser la table, tout le monde se retrouva devant la cheminée pour partir vers le Chemin de Traverse. Ils avaient rendez-vous d'ici un quart d'heure avec Hermione et Cho et l'estomac de Harry se rappela brusquement à lui en se contractant violemment. « Oups. », se dit-il « Si je fais pas attention je vais me retrouver encore une fois dans l'allée des embrumes. » En effet trois ans plutôt il avait mal prononcé le nom de sa destination et avait atterrit dans une partie plutôt mal fréquentée du Chemin de Traverse. Et son estomac lui faisait tellement mal qu'il n'était pas sûre qu'il arriverait à parler d'une façon assez audible cette fois encore. Mais Molly, voyant son trouble, vint à son secours.  
  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry » dit-elle d'une voix douce en lui souriant « Tout se passera bien cette fois. » Le jeune garçon se plaça devant la cheminée, prit une pincée de poudre qu'il jeta dans l'âtre, prononça son lieu de destination et s'avança dans les flammes. Cette fois-ci il n'y eut pas de problème et quelque instant plus tard il déboucha en plein milieu du Chaudron Baveur.  
  
« Salut Harry, comment vas-tu ? » Le jeune griffondor tourna la tête et reconnut bien vite Hermione qui se dirigeait vers lui. Il la salua pendant que le reste de la famille Weasley débarquait par la cheminée du pub.  
  
« Bonjour Hermione, ça peut aller. » Son visage était suffisamment grave pour que la jeune fille comprenne immédiatement que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle décida qu'il valait mieux attendre avant de poser des questions et s'avança pour saluer Mme Weasley. Celle-ci l'embrassa et passa ensuite à la distribution de consigne.  
  
« Bon, Giny, Harry, Hermione et moi-même allons directement nous rendre chez Gringotts pour chercher de l'argent. Pendant ce temps les autres vous avez quartier libre. Rendez-vous dans trois quarts d'heure devant la boutique de Mme Guipure pour acheter vos nouvelles robes. » Et, ce-disant, elle se dirigea vers l'arrière-cour du petit pub. »  
  
« Excuse-moi Ron », dit Harry en tournant la tête vers son meilleur ami « pourrais-tu attendre ici un moment, Cho n'est pas encore arrivées et je n'aimerais pas la rater. »  
  
« Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, Harry », répondit Ron « Je m'occupe d'elle. A tout à l'heure »  
  
Arrivé à la banque des sorciers, Hermione, accompagnée de Giny, se dirigea vers le comptoir de change tandis que Harry et Molly prenaient la direction des coffres accompagnés d'un jeune gobelin. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au coffre des Weasley, Harry constata qu'il y avait toujours aussi peu d'argent. Il en était désolé mais une nouvelle fois il se dit qu'il ne servirait à rien de proposer à Molly de l'argent de son propre coffre. Il savait d'avance quelle serait sa réponse. Mais il avait une petite idée en tête malgré tout. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à son propre coffre il essaya de se faire une petite idée de ce qu'il avait déjà dépensé depuis la première fois qu'Hagrid l'avait emmené acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Il dut rapidement s'avouer qu'en fait, le tas de gallions avait à peine diminué. Ses parents lui avaient vraiment légué une petite fortune et il se dit que l'occasion était venue d'en profiter. Il remplit donc sa bourse à ras-bord de gallions. Pas de mornilles ni de noises. Mme Weasley ne firent aucun commentaire et bientôt ils eurent rejoint Hermione qui venait juste de terminer de changer l'argent moldu que ses parents lui avaient donné. Ils sortirent de la banque et à la grande joie de Harry ils virent arriver Ron accompagnée de Cho Chang. Après les salutations d'usage ils prirent la direction du magasin de vêtement. Sans s'en apercevoir, ils avaient tous grandi de quelques bons centimètres et avaient tous besoin de nouvelles robes. Pendant qu'ils choisissaient leurs nouveaux habits, Molly leur rappela qu'une robe de bal était à nouveau nécessaire et qu'ils devaient donc en choisir une. Ron avait à peine commencé à tirer la tête que les jumeaux s'approchèrent de lui avec leurs habituelles têtes de comploteurs.  
  
« Mon cher petit frère », commença Fred d'une voix basse « étant donné le succès mitigé qu'a remporté l'année dernière ta robe de bal.. » il s'interrompit et ce fut George qui continua la phrase. « Nous avons décidé de t'offrir une nouvelle robe avec l'argent que nous avons gagné l'année dernière lors d'un certain pari. » Il avait encore baissé le ton, on voyait en effet qu'il ne voulait pas que sa mère ne commence à poser trop de questions. « Ludo Verpey a enfin payé ce qu'il nous devait et c'est ce qui nous a permis de mettre au point nos nouveaux produits. Mais comme il nous reste plus d'argent qu'il ne nous en faut pour l'instant, nous Gred et Forge, directeurs de « Farce pour sorcier facétieux », tenons à ce que notre petit frère soit digne de nous en toute circonstance. Donc, Ron, il ne te reste qu'à choisir la robe qu'il te plait. Mais je te conseillerais quand même de demander conseil aux demoiselles présentes. » Ron en entendant tout cela était devenu rouge-vif. On sentait que, s'il était très content de pouvoir avoir autre chose qu'une robe de seconde main, par contre, la moquerie à peine déguisée de ses frères l'avait quand même fâché quelques peu. Il choisit néanmoins une belle robe bleue marine qui au moins n'avait pas de dentelle comme celle qu'il avait du porter l'année d'avant Harry, de son côté, souriait à demi. En fait l'argent dont disposaient maintenant les jumeaux émanait de lui et non de Ludo Verpey. En effet celui- ci aurait bien eu du mal à régler son dû aux jumeaux. Par contre Harry avait cédé les mille gallions qu'il avait gagné à la fin du tournoi des trois sorciers aux jumeaux afin de les aider à monter leurs entreprises. Mais il avait posé comme conditions qu'il s'en serve également pour acheter une nouvelle robe de bal a Ron qui n'était pas terrible en effet. Mais vu les problèmes qu'entretenait Ron avec l'argent il avait demandé à Fred et George de le faire en leurs noms à eux et de ne pas l'impliquer personnellement. Mais il n'était pas lui-même au bout de ses surprises. Il était occupé à chercher sa propre robe en compagnie de Cho et d'Hermione lorsque Madame Guipure l'interpella.  
  
« Monsieur Potter, le professeur m'a envoyé un hibou me spécifiant que je devais vous remettre une robe bien particulière. Il vous en parlera plus longuement le jour de la rentrée. Attendez une seconde je vais la chercher derrière. » Elle disparut dans l'arrière boutique et Harry échangea un regard étonné avec ses amis. Pourquoi donc Dumbledore avait-il choisi une robe particulière pour Harry ? Ils n'eurent d'ailleurs pas le temps d'en parler que Madame Guipure revenait déjà. Tout le monde poussa un cri de surprise en voyant ce qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.  
  
« Elle est magnifique !!», commença Hermione.  
  
« Quelle merveille !!» continua Cho.  
  
« Incroyable » s'exclamèrent les jumeaux.  
  
« Oh, Harry mon chéri, tu vas vraiment avoir l'air d'un roi. » s'écria Madame Weasley.  
  
La robe que tenait Madame Guipure était en effet splendide. Elle était en velours rouge et l'intérieur était doublé d'un tissu doré. Le revers du col ainsi que celui des manches l'étaient également. Mais le plus beau était une petite reproduction du lion de Griffondor cousue au niveau du c?ur. Elle était visiblement en or fin et la crinière semblait faite en rubis. Harry ne savait quoi penser mais Madame Guipure lui tendait déjà une lettre en disant qu'elle provenait du Professeur Dumbledore. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et parcouru rapidement ce qui était écrit sur le parchemin.  
  
Mon cher Harry  
  
Je sais que tu dois être étonné par cette robe. Elle appartenait à ton père comme une certaine autre cape et elle te revient donc de droit. J'aurais voulu te la remettre en septembre mais j'ai préféré t'en faire la surprise maintenant pour t'éviter de t'en acheter une autre. Je l'ai donc envoyée à Madame Guipure afin qu'elle te la donne quand tu viendrais faire tes achats. Je me doute que tu dois te poser un tas de question à son sujet mais je t'expliquerai tout lors de notre petite entrevue le premier septembre après le banquet. La seul chose que je te demande est de n'en parler à personne, a part tes amis proche bien sûre, tant que je ne t'aurai pas tout expliqué.  
  
je te souhaite encore une bonne fin de vacances.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry fut on ne peut plus surpris par cet héritage impromptu mais se réjouit bien vite d'avoir un nouveau souvenir de ses parents qu'il n'avait pour ainsi dire pas connu. Tout le monde bien entendu voulu en savoir plus sur la robe mais il se contenta de répondre qu'elle avait appartenu à son père et que c'était Dumbledore qui la lui faisait parvenir. Après tout, ce n'était que la vérité.  
  
Lorsqu'ils furent sortis du magasin de Madame Guipure, ils se séparèrent en petits groupes. Harry s'arrangea discrètement pour se retrouver seul avec Cho, prétextant un achat personnel à faire. Ron, Hermione, Giny et Molly décidèrent quant à eux d'aller chercher les livres pour tout le monde chez Fleury et Bott. Les jumeaux qui bien entendu s'était donné rendez-vous avec leur ami Lee Jordan décidèrent d'aller explorer le magasin de farces et attrapes. Ils devaient se retrouver une heure plus tard au Chaudron Baveur. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seul Harry expliqua à Cho ce qu'il voulait faire.  
  
« Je voudrais d'abord acheter un bijou à Madame Weasley pour la remercier de s'être occupée de moi pendant tout le mois dernier. Est-ce que tu connaîtrais un endroit ou nous pourrions aller ? »  
  
« Oui », répondit Cho « Il y a un magasin de bijou magique au bout du chemin. Ils ont de très belles choses mais c'est assez chère. »  
  
« Le prix n'a pas d'importance » répondit Harry. Ils se dirigèrent vers la fin du Chemin de Traverse et en effet une splendide boutique de bijou s'offrit à leurs yeux. La vitrine regorgeait de parures plus belles les unes que les autres. Harry eut tout de suite son regard attiré par une magnifique rivière de perle se terminant par une petite pierre bleu scintillante. Il se décida et, accompagné de Cho, rentra dans la boutique. Il furent accueillit par une dame très élégante qui leur demanda gentiment si elle pouvait les aider.  
  
« Oui Madame », répondit Harry avec assurance « je voudrais acheter un cadeau de remerciement pour une personne qui s'est occupée de moi. J'ai d'ailleurs vu en vitrine un très beau collier de perle en vitrine avec une petite pierre bleue. »  
  
« Oh, très bon choix Monsieur », s'exclama la vendeuse « il s'agit en effet d'un collier enchanté qui vous permets de faire ressentir à la personne qui le porte les sentiments que vous lui portés. Vraiment le cadeau idéal dans votre cas. »  
  
« C'est parfait en effet », répondit Harry « je le prends. Vous pourriez faire un paquet cadeau s'il vous plait ? »  
  
« Bien sûre Monsieur, cela fera 35 galions. »  
  
Harry paya et prit son paquet. Ils sortirent de la boutique et Harry expliqua à Cho qu'il voulait maintenant se rendre au magasin d'article de Quidditch. Au début il n'avait voulu n'acheter qu'un seul balais pour Ron mais au fur et à mesure qu'il y avait pensé, un projet fou avait germé dans son esprit. Arrivé à destination il constata bien vite que, comme il s'y était attendu, la sortie de l'Eclair de Feu avait provoqué une décote des autres types de balais, à l'exception du nouveau Nimbus d'Argent dont Harry avait lu un compte rendu d'essais dans la gazette du sorcier. Il était encore loin de valoir l'Eclair de Feu, y compris financièrement mais il était quand même beaucoup plus rapide que l'ancien 2001. Mais Harry pourrait quand même donner une suite à ses projets.  
  
« Monsieur Potter, c'est un honneur que vous faites à notre maison. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Le vendeur avait reconnut Harry et s'était précipité sur lui et lui avait pris la main pour la serrer. Il jeta l'habituel coup d'?il à la cicatrice de Harry et arbora un sourire mielleux.  
  
« Bonjours, pourriez vous me faire un prix pour l'achat de trois Nimbus d'Argent et de 5 Nimbus 2001 ? »  
  
Le vendeur et Cho en eurent le souffle coupé. Mais le vendeur se ressaisit bien vite à l'idée d'une aussi grosse vente. Il proposa un prix assez conséquent à Harry qui, après quelques hésitations quand même, estima qu'il était correct.  
  
« C'est d'accord je prends », déclara Harry « J'emporterai immédiatement deux Nimbus d'Argent et deux 2001. Pourriez-vous faire livrer les autres au Collège Poudlard pour la rentrée ? »  
  
« Bien sûre Monsieur Potter. Nous sommes à votre entière disposition. C'est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec vous Monsieur Potter. »  
  
Harry paya la note et sortit du magasin la bourse quasiment plate. Ce fut à ce moment que Cho sortit du silence qu'elle avait observé depuis qu'elle avait entendu Harry demander le prix des balais.  
  
« Donc si je comprends bien tu as acheté des balais pour toute l'équipe de Griffondor ? Entre les vôtres et ceux des Serpentard, ça sera difficile de ne pas être ridicule pour nous les Serdaigle ainsi que pour les Pouffsoufle. » Elle semblait vraiment déçue mais Harry connaissait la manière de lui rendre le sourire. Il lui tendit un des étuis contenant un Nimbus d'Argent.  
  
« Je n'ai pas acheté de balais que pour Griffondor », lui expliqua-t-il « Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'acheter des balais pour tout le monde mais en voici déjà un pour toi. L'autre Argent sera pour l'équipe de Pouffsoufle. Je ne pourrais pas équiper de ma poche l'ensemble des trois maisons mais je tiens qu'on ait tous une chance face aux balais des Serpentards. Je veux qu'ils soient derniers de la coupe cette année. Avec un tel balai, Malefoy n'aura aucune chance face à toi. Quant aux autre en effet ils sont pour Griffondor. »  
  
Cho avait une nouvelle fois perdu son souffle en entendant qu'un des balais était pour elle. Elle reprit ses esprits et s'approcha de Harry.  
  
« Merci, Harry. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien. » Et en terminant sa phrase, elle déposa un petit baiser sur la joue de celui-ci. Harry devint cramoisi et s'efforça de ne pas tomber par terre. Ses jambes s'étaient transformées en coton et son estomac sembla avoir fait un tour complet sur lui-même dans son corps. Enfin, ils se dirigèrent vers le Chaudron Baveur en portant leurs paquets. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à mi-chemin il eurent la surprise de rencontrer Ron et Hermione qui semblaient se disputer comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent Hermione s'aperçut de leur présence et stoppa la discussion avant qu'ils n'aient put comprendre le sujet dont il était question.  
  
« Harry, Cho », s'écria-t-elle « vous en avez fait des achats ?? »  
  
« Ce n'est pas moi », répondit Cho « c'est Harry. Il a acheté un collier à Madame Weasley en reconnaissance de ce qu'elle a fait pour lui et ensuite il a acheté de nouveau balais pour toute l'équipe de Griffondor ainsi qu'un pour moi et pour l'équipe de Pouffsoufle pour que nous puissions battre les Serpentard. »  
  
« Wouah Harry, c'est génial », déclara Hermione.  
  
Ron, qui semblait toujours furieux du fait de son altercation avec Hermione, se contenta de jeter un coup d'?il aux boites contenant les balais. Après un moment il jeta un regard fermé à Harry et lui jeta :  
  
« Tu n'aurais pas dû, Harry. Ma mère n'a pas besoin qu'on la remercie. Elle a fait ça gratuitement. »  
  
Harry et les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent surpris. Ron avait en effet parlé avec une sécheresse inhabituelle à la limite de la grossièreté. Harry décida néanmoins de ne pas en rester là.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.  
  
« Je veux tout simplement dire que Monsieur Harry Potter n'a pas à dépenser sa fortune pour remercier des gens qui lui ont rendu service de bon c?ur sans rien en attendre en retour. Les Weasley sont peut être pauvre mais pas vénal ! »  
  
Harry, qui ne s'attendait pas à une attaque aussi brutal que virulente, sentit brusquement une colère noire l'envahir. Ron réagissait comme d'habitude lorsqu'il était question d'argent. Il avait honte d'être pauvre et en voulait à la terre entière dans ces moments-là. Mais Harry en avait plus qu'assez de cette attitude. Il en avait plus qu'assez que Ron le blesse en jalousant sa fortune personnelle alors qu'il aurait avec plaisir tout partagé avec lui. Mais cette fois-ci il ne s'en sortirait pas ainsi. Il aurait voulu l'éviter mais cette fois il ne put se retenir d'exploser.  
  
« Espèce de sale égoïste », commença-t-il « j'en ai marre de ta jalousie maladive. Tu sais très bien que je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à donner tout ce que j'ai pour ne pas être ce que je suis. Que je te donnerais tout si tu en avais besoin. Je donnerais tout pour être à ta place. Avoir des parents qui m'aime. Pour avoir des frères et s?urs sur qui pouvoir compter en cas de problème. Ne pas vivre avec la menace de mort qui pèse sur moi depuis que je suis né. Ne pas devoir supporter l'idée que mes parents se soient sacrifiés pour me sauver la vie. Alors si tu veux, on échange, je te donne ma fortune et moi je prends ta place dans ta famille. A toi la fortune, la célébrité, la gloire. Mais dis-toi bien que je te donne aussi ce qui va avec. A toi la solitude, la crainte de ne pas atteindre l'age adulte, à toi les Dursley. Ah, si tu n'as pas encore assez, je t'offre en prime le plaisir de subir les sortilèges impardonnables. Je te prie de croire que lorsque tu subis le sortilège Doloris, tu ne désire plus qu'une seule chose. Mourir, mourir le plus vite possible. En fait, tu fais plus que la désirer. Tu l'appelle de tout tes v?ux, tu ne peux pas penser à autre chose. Tu espère qu'elle viendra le plus vite possible car c'est la seule chose qui pourrait encore te délivrer des milliers couteaux occupés à te fouiller les entrailles. Alors voilà, à toi ma fortune et ma célébrité mais rappelle-toi toujours de ce qui va avec ! Parce que moi je m'en passerais avec plaisir. Mais non de toute façon tu n'es pas capable de comprendre. Tu n'es qu'un crétin, trop occupé à regarder son petit nombril pour t'apercevoir de ce que les autres peuvent bien ressentir. C'est pas de ta faute si tu es pauvre. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour t'apitoyer égoïstement sur ton sort et de blesser tes meilleurs amis. Je commence d'ailleurs à me demander si je peux réellement te considérer comme mon meilleur ami. »  
  
Harry se tut. Hermione et Cho étaient pâles mais continuèrent à se taire. Ron avait également pâlit et on voyait que ses yeux s'embuaient doucement de larme. Ils restèrent un moment immobile. Harry dardait un regard plein de colère et de ressentiment vers Ron et celui-ci finit par baisser les yeux. Il tourna finalement les talons et se mit à courir vers le Chaudron Baveur. Hermione se lança à sa poursuite sans même jeter un coup d'?il à Harry ou Cho. Harry était bien conscient qu'elle était bien décider à faire payer cher à Ron son esclandre. Mais il s'en fichait. Il avait trop mal. Ron l'avait profondément blessé. Il se dirigea vers un mur entre deux boutiques et s'appuya dessus. Ses jambes s'affaissèrent sous lui et il éclata en sanglot. Il ne voyait plus rien. Il n'avait rien à faire des gens qui déambulaient dans la rue. Il voulait juste que la douleur parte. Cho qui s'était approché s'abaissa et le serra doucement dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles d'apaisement. Il restèrent ainsi un long moment. Jusqu'à ce que.  
  
« Tiens mais c'est Potty et une nouvelle copine. Pourquoi pleures-tu potter ? Trop effrayé maintenant que le Seigneur des ténèbres a ressuscité ? » La voix traînante ne pouvait n'appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Harry se releva lentement et jeta un regard plein de mépris à son interlocuteur. Malefoy se dressait devant lui entouré de ses deux gorilles, Crabe et Goyle. Il remarqua avec plaisir qu'ils portaient encore tous les trois les stigmates de leur dernier affrontement dans le Poudlard Express à la fin du mois de juin. Il semblait encore plus méprisant qu'alors  
  
« Dégage Malefoy », cracha-t-il d'une voix mauvaise « je n'ai pas envie de supporter ta sale face aujourd'hui. »  
  
« Allons Potter, pas de menace », répliqua Malefoy d'une voix toute aussi mauvaise « Le Seigneur Noir se lève dans l'ombre. Il te trouvera et te fera comprendre qu'il est inutile de se dresser en face de lui. Tu iras bientôt retrouver tes idiots de parents et cet imbécile de Diggory. »  
  
« Tais-toi, espèce de sale nabot. Comment oses-tu insulter la mémoire de cédric ? » Cho, qui s'était tue jusqu'à présent, n'avait pu supporter l'insulte faite à Cédric.  
  
« Mais je rêve, c'est l'ex de Diggory on dirait. » Malefoy n'avait en effet pas encore reconnut Cho. Il mima un air dégoûté et continua « Et quoi Potter ? Non content d'avoir provoqué la mort de Diggory il te faut en plus lui prendre sa copine. Et toi Cho ? Son cadavre n'est pas encore froid que tu t'es déjà choisi un nouveau soupirant ? ...AARRGGHHH !!!!! »  
  
Harry n'avait pu en supporter plus. Pendant que Malefoy parlait, il s'était approché de lui et lui avait collé son poing dans la figure. Malefoy s'écroula par terre et Harry lui sauta dessus. Il commença à le bourrer de coup partout. Après l'incident avec Ron, la méchanceté de Malefoy avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase. Il ne voulait plus que frapper. Frapper Malefoy pour lui faire mal. Frapper pour lui faire payer tout les coups-bas dont il avait été capable au cours des quatre dernières années. Mais Crabe et Goyle s'étaient ressaisit et rapidement l'arrachèrent à Malefoy. Ils le ceinturèrent et commencèrent à le bourrer de coup de poing pendant que leur chef, le nez en sang se relevait péniblement. Cho essaya de s'interposer mais Crabe la repoussa violemment. Elle alla heurter le mur et s'écroula comme assommée.  
  
« Tenez le bien », dit Malefoy à ses gardes du corps « je vais lui faire passer pour toujours l'envie de s'attaquer à un Malefoy. »  
  
Malefoy leva sa baguette. Harry se contracta et attendit le sort que s'apprêtait à lui lancer le Serpentard mais rien ne vint. Il y eut comme un grondement suivi d'un éclair noir et Malefoy se retrouva une nouvelle fois par terre. Mais cette fois c'était un immense chien noir qui se tenait sur lui. Un chien noir dont les crocs n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de sa gorge. Le chien regarda tour à tour Crabe et Goyle. Ceux-ci semblèrent comprendre le message silencieux. Il lâchèrent rapidement Harry et ne bougèrent plus. Le chien relâcha Malefoy en grondant. Celui-ci, vert de peur, se releva lentement sans quitter le quitter des yeux. Lorsqu'il fut debout, il fit un signe de tête à ses gorilles et ils décampèrent tout trois à toutes jambes. Harry s'approcha du chien et lui parla dans l'oreille.  
  
« Merci Sniffle. » Il flatta le chien rapidement et s'approcha de Cho. Celle-ci semblait évanouie. Juste à ce moment là un cri se fit entendre. »  
  
« Harry, est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » C'était le professeur Lupin. Il s'approcha d'Harry et jeta un coup d'?il à Cho. Il pointa sa baguette sur elle et murmura une formule. Cho fut prise d'un brusque sursaut et ouvrit les yeux péniblement.  
  
« Bon Harry raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. », poursuivit Lupin en aidant Cho à se relever. Harry, qui caressait toujours le pelage de son parrain, raconta brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé depuis l'esclandre avec Ron jusqu'à l'intervention de Sirius. Il s'enquit ensuite de l'état de Cho.  
  
« Je vais bien Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi », déclara la jeune Serdaigle « et toi est-ce que ça va ?? »  
  
Harry opina du chef et lui fit un sourire. A ce moment un hurlement se fit entendre.  
  
« Ronald Weasley, comment as-tu osé te comporté ainsi ? Comment as-tu pu ainsi déshonorer ta famille ? Tu crois que ce n'était pas assez avec Percy ? Tu vas t'excuser immédiatement ou bien tu le regretteras amèrement !!!! »  
  
Harry et ses compagnons tournèrent la tête et faillirent éclater de rire. Molly Weasley, rouge de colère, arrivait vers eux comme une furie en traînant Ron par l'oreille. 


End file.
